When Idiots Without a Map Attack
by Ian the Kitsune
Summary: I can't write a summary to save my life. Not even with Midna's help. So I'm going to attempt an okay one: When my life goes into a spiral and my mate and I are abducted after we're attacked, we fear the worst. When we meet Breen, we learn that part of our past was a lie. {HALF-LIFE UNIVERSE COMES IN AT CHAPTER 3} My writing skills improve and the story gets better. Hang in there.
1. Chapter 1: What the fuck was that?

**Ian: **Woohoo! First story! This is basically gonna be a Star Trek: Enterprise spoof. I guess you could call it that.

**Midna: **Shouldn't we tell them OUR story first?

**Ian:** You mean our history?

**Midna: **No, I mean we should tell them we look like trollfaces. What else?

**Ian:** Okay, it _was_ kinda obvious.

**Midna:** Yes, yes it was.

**Ian: **Okay, here is how I met my wonderful and beautiful mate, Midna.

**Midna blushes and hugs Ian**.** He hugs back in a way that tells you they love each other.**

**Ian: **Read, please.

**Ian: **Oh, and read my "Bio" to know what I look like.

_**Chapter 1: What the fuck was that?**_

As I sat, in my room, on my bed, with an Alesis drum kit in the corner, and a cluttered black desk at the window, I couldn't help but sigh at how boring my day was.

I was home-schooled, so I got done with school at around 1:00 because I get all my schoolwork done by then, but since Mom & Dad weren't home I didn't have to do school.

I decided to go for a bike ride to kill some time.

I had a 2012 Trek Slash Mountain Bike.

I walked out of the garage, and I heard a female voice behind me yell "Hey, in here!"

It sounded like it was coming from the backyard.

I thought to myself _I must be going crazy, _dismissed it, and continued to my ride through the neighborhood.

****WARNING: TIME SKIP: WHEN I GOT HOME****

When I got home I heard the same voice yell "Why did you leave me?" from the backyard.

I laid my bike in the grass by the gate and went into the backyard, thinking_ I HAVE to be going crazy. . . Why else would I be hearing this?_

I ventured my gaze across the landscaping to look for evidence of a robber or a ninja that was going to poof out of nowhere, slice my head off, t-bag me, and run away, screaming like a Borderlands Psycho as he/she/IT swung its katana in the air as it ran down the street. That would be just my luck, too.

The backyard had an oak tree, a wooden fort with a swing set attachment, and an in-ground pool with a cage-like thing surrounding the deck of the pool and going over it to keep leaves, pine needles, squirrels, lizards, zombies, vampires, and the like from getting in the water.

I heard the voice say "Over here!" from behind a shrub by the house office window.

As I walked over I thought to myself _I must be going nu-._

I got tackled by a white and yellow blur that seemed to teleport to behind the shrub, then tackle me for no apparent reason it was that fast.

My head was spinning and my vision was blurry like I just got hit with a concussion grenade.

I was laying there, thinking _What the fuck was that? _As a white and yellow shape loomed over me.

My vision improved and I saw what got me. It was Renamon. She just stood there, looking at me like I should have known she was going to tackle me.

I tried to say "Renamon?" but I just ended up studdering it. It was embarrassing, but not as embarrassing as something I have.

There I was, the smartest, if not the _second_ smartest in my class, being absolutely retarded.

I was scared as much as I was happy.

I dropped my head and passed out.

I woke up on my bed with her standing at my bookshelf, gazing at all of my books. I didn't really have that many, but I guess she thought it was a big collection.

I passed out at again.

I woke up again, and I felt weird: my whole body was a little tingly. It hurt, but at the same time it didn't.

How was I supposed to explain this to M & D?_ Hey, I got tackled by Renamon. The house is great, by the way!_

M & D weren't home, luckily, because if they were I would probably be hearing something like "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING? GET IT OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW!". That wouldn't be too good. Especially since I ALSO had sensitive ears, and since M & D weren't home, my banshee of a sister wasn't home either.

My room (this is a visual estimation) was 15x15 feet. Small, I know, but, amazingly, it works. I had a twin bed, that drum kit I mentioned earlier, that desk I also mentioned, and a bookshelf by the head of my bed.

I also had a little end table by the head of my bed, and I had 2 big, black speakers connected to it.

I asked her "What do you think?".

She would have jumped out of her fur if she could and she said "Oh, you're awake! I didn't expect you to wake up so soon!" as I sat up.

And no: she did not sound like the Renamon in the Digimon Tamers anime.

****WARNING: ROOM CHANGE: THE LIVING ROOM****

Me and Renamon were sitting across from each other in the living room.

The living room had a leather couch against on wall, a leather 2-seater against the wall next to that, which had the opening to the home office, and the wall that had the chair was sitting in has another chair to the left of it.

The opening to the sun room was in between the chairs.

There was a long table about 2 feet in front of the 2-seater, and the same distance between the chair I was in.

The walls were white like the ceiling.

If you're in the sun room, and you look into the living room, I was in the chair on the right and Renamon was on the couch, sitting in the middle cushion, which was directly across from me.

"So, _why_ did you tackle me?" I asked her.

"Because I needed to see if you would try and hurt me."

"Why? Are people here mean to you? Are you scared?" I then mentally slapped myself for asking so many questions at once.

_No wonder she's scared here. _I thought to myself on the chance of her saying she was.

"Well, I was for a while. . . Then I found out how to avoid mean people." She said in a sad tone that tells you she had a bad time here.

_Jeez. . . _I thought to myself. _why are people so mean to the unknown? Just because they don't know much about something doesn't mean it's **bad**. Look at the Vulcans on Star Trek!_

"Yeah. . . People dislike other people just because they have a different skin color, sometimes. Do you have a name?" I asked.

"Renamon."

"No, that's what you are. What's your _name_?" I asked in a nervous-_ish_ tone. I didn't know if I would make her angry and end up dead. I almost never ask so many questions at once.

"I. . . Don't have one." she said, sadly, and looked down at the green carpet.

"Wellllllll. . ." I started thinking random names, hoping one would stick. "How aboooouuuuuut. . . Midna?"

Her eyes lit up like the sky on 4th of July and she smiled. I could tell she was happy.

It always brings a smile to my face to see someone happy, so I smiled too.

She said "I love it!" as I walked over to the couch, sat down next to her, and said "Then your name's Midna.".

She almost jumped out of her fur for the second time as I hugged her.

****WARNING: TIME AND SPACE CHANGE: AROUND 5:00 P.M.****

My stomach growled, and I could barely make out the noise of Midna's stomach growling.

I chuckled and said, in a happy tone, "So, what do you want to eat? I don't have much." as I opened the fridge and looked around.

It was like a like a black hole appeared in there and sucked away all my food stuffs.

I looked around as I thought to myself _I'm starving, there's just a little bit to eat, and I also need to feed a sexy vixen_.

Either I was thinking too loudly, or I wasn't aware that I was saying it, because Midna blushed.

I looked back into the fridge after looking at her.

I said to her "I need to get some food stuffs from a store if we're gonna eat tonight" after closing the fridge door and standing up.

****WARNING: TIME AND SPACE CHANGE: GROCERY STORE, WHEN WE GOT THERE, AROUND 5:30****

As we walked into the parking lot I thought about all the hilarious faces we saw on the way here.

There was this man jogging and he ran into a tree.

And then there were the people in the cars.

I swear, if I didn't point at the road they would've smashed into cars in the _other_ lane.

I actually pointed out some of the faces to Midna and she laughed so hard I thought she was going to stop breathing. Or was that because I tried to imitate them?

We walked up to the auto-sliding doors of the store, and they slid open with a gust of cold air.

We walked in, grabbed some noodles, tomato sauce, a couple other things, and 2 pre-made pizzas.

I think they were 12"s.

We walked up to the register when it was our turn, and the lady just said "Thanks for shopping!" to us.

"Shouldn't we pay?" I asked.

She was so freaked out by Midna she yelled "JUST LEAVE!".

I was terrified because she has this look on her face that screamed "DON'T HURT ME!", so I grabbed Midna's arm and rushed out, saying "Let's go, Midna! You heard her! We don't need to pay!"

****WARNING: TIME AND SPACE CHANGE: MY HOUSE: LIVING ROOM: AROUND 7:00****

At least the pizza was good. It made the whole trip to the store worth it.

Who knew that getting yelled at by the cashier could be so rewarding?

Me and Midna finished our dinners at around 6:50-ish. We got done, threw away the garbage, sat down in the living room next to each other, and turned on the TV.

****WARNING: FLASHBACK****

"You must be really hungry. . ." Midna said as she stood in the doorway of the dining room with a hungry look on her face.

I asked her "Why do you say that?"

"Because you got 2. . . Pizzas?"

"Yeah, aren't you going to eat?"

"You're going to let me eat that?" She said with amazement.

"Of course! Why else would I have gotten two? What are you expecting? Trash?"

I could tell by the look on her face she was.

I was floored by this.

If it's possible to dislocate my jaw and drop it to the floor it would have happened.

She thought I was going to feed her trash! What the _hell _is wrong with people?

****WARNING: FLASHBACK END****

I started flipping through the channels and a show must have caught Midna's eye, because she asked "Wait, can we watch 'Solitary Confinement'?"

I just looked at the information and said "Sure, can't hurt" (but I thought to myself _This is going to be a long night_) with a smile on my face, not expecting it to be boring. Especially since it said it was an _**ACTION**_ movie in the description.

Halfway into it I realized that nothing really happened yet, and it was just another boring movie like the 'Twilight' series.

(**Midna: **You thought it was boring? If you said something I would've said we could watch something else, or we could play a video game, you looked like you were fine.

**Ian: **Sorry, I didn't want to upset you.

**Midna: **Aww

**Midna hugs Ian and he hugs back. Is that a tear? That must've been one boring movie. . .**)

****WARNING: TIME SKIP: END OF THE MOVIE****

Midna was resting her head on my shoulder and hugging me. I was doing the same, but I also held the remote.

I heard her start breathing more lightly.

I did my best to grab the PlayStation 3 DVD/BD remote we had without bothering Midna, but she started to move a little. She yawned and hugged me tighter, like she was scared.

I couldn't blame her.

Trash and possible beatings?

What the fuck. . .

****WARNING: TIME SKIP: AFTER MIDNA FELL** **ASLEEP****

Midna fell asleep at around 3/4s of the way in.

I turned off the TV and everything and just fell asleep right there with her.

**A/N**

**Ian: **Okay, first chapter.

**Midna: **It's kinda short. . .

**Ian: **Like my sister.

**Midna: **That's mean.

**Ian: **She grew 2 inches a year! How is that mean? It's the truth!

**Midna: **It just is.

**Ian: **Troublesome vixen. . .


	2. Chapter 2: To the hospital, awaaayyy!

**Ian: **Oh, god.

**Midna: **What?

**Ian: **It's this time.

**Midna: **Oh yeah. . . Sorry about that. . .

**Ian: **Hey, I can't blame you. Plus I got cool scars out of it.

**Midna: **True.

**Ian: **Quite. Hey, is it okay if I say god?

**Midna: **I don't care, why?

**Ian: **Because you're my furry goddess.

**Midna blushes and hugs Ian, and he hugs back.**

**Ian: **Only true.

**Midna squeezes harder.**

**Ian: **Can't. . . Breathe. . .

**Ian gasps and passes out when Midna releases.**

**Midna: **Oh, shit! Sorry! Well, on with the story! I'll try to wake him up. If only I had some Quick Revive. . .

_**Chapter 2: To the Hospital, awaaayyy!**_

As I woke up I tried to figure out where I was.

I then remembered what happened the night before: me and Midna watched some TV and fell asleep on the 2-seater.

I looked at her for a couple seconds

_She's so beautiful. . . _I thought to myself.

_I'll just try and wake her up before I get started on breakfast. _I thought as I stroked Midna's fur.

She was suddenly standing in the middle of the room with blood on her claws, in a defensive stance.

My chest was bleeding.

It was hard to breathe.

She swiped my chest with her right arm and moved to the middle of the living room using a Shunpo-like move (read Bleach to understand 'Shunpo').

Somehow, my arm didn't move when she did that.

Her face obtained an "OH SHIT!" expression when she realized who she attacked.

I couldn't really breathe, and my heart was racing.

She was panicking, so I told her to go find some car keys in M & D's bedroom while I checked the desk.

****MIDNA'S VIEW****

_Shit shit shit! What the heck are keys? What do they look like? Gah, I can't believe I did that to him! Are these keys? _I thought to myself as I raced down the hall, into Ian's Mom and Dad's room, over to his Dad's dresser, and grabbed some weird looking things that I thought might be keys. I wasn't exactly sure what they were.

_I'll bring these to him! Keys look and feel weird. . . _I thought as I raced back down the hall to Ian.

****IAN'S VIEW****

"Ian! I think I found them!" Midna yelled as she raced across the living room.

I looked back and saw she was running across the living room with some car keys.

"Yeah" I tried to say. _Damn, it hurts to talk._

Midna grabbed my arm, and we walked out to the garage after I pointed to the door.

I got into the driver's seat, and Midna was sitting in the passenger seat.

I started the car and used my knowledge of driving that I learned from watching M & D drive, and pull out of the drive way.

I quickly drove off to the highway.

****ON THE HIGHWAY****

"Why do you want to drive instead of asking for help?" Midna asked.

"If. . . I call. . . 911. . . they might try. . . to hurt you. . ." I said in between breathes, trying to keep the pain low, and keep my focus on the road that looked like it was doing some kind of swirling, warping motion.

"It. . . hurts. . . to talk. . . and I. . . can't really. . . breathe. . ." I said as I floored the accelerator and went into 6th gear, making the engine roar.

****HOSPITAL PARKING LOT****

I pulled into the parking lot and turned off the engine.

I opened the door, fell right out, and tried to get up.

My arms quivered, and I fell on my chest. "Ow. . ."

Midna raced around the car, lifted me up, and put my arm over her shoulders.

Walking into the lobby, I saw someone at the counter flip out.

Midna sat me down, raced over to the counter, and started yelling at the people to get them to help me.

2 nurses came out and grabbed me by my arms.

I mustered all the strength I had and said to them "Let. . . Midna. . . be. . . with me. . . all. . . the time. . .".

My peripheral vision tubed and I passed out.

****POST SURGERY****

I kept going in and out of consciousness.

It was just like when I had my tonsilectomey, except my throat wasn't nearly as dry.

Midna walked over to me, and said "They had to do 'mass surgery'. I punctured one of your lungs. . ." with a grim look on her face.

I knew it was bad.

She started crying, and I said "Shhhhhhh, it's okay. It's not your fault. You probably acted out of instincts, right?".

She cry-spoke "Yeah, but I almost killed you!".

I tried to sit up, but it hurt too much, so I laid there and put my hand on her cheek.

She put hers on it and continued crying.

Her arm guards were strewn across the part of the chair that you rest your back on.

"Does this mean you trust me now?" I asked.

She looked at me with a puzzled expression on her face.

I pointed to her arm guards.

She chuckled, said "I hope I can still trust you, but yeah, pretty much.", and smiled.

I pushed the button on the bed and a nurse came in. "Yes?"

"I need to leave." I said as I made another attempt at sitting up.

"Sir, I'm afraid I can't let you leave." she said as a frightened look appeared on her face after she looked at Midna.

I saw her face and said "She won't hurt anybody, you're fine.".

Midna smiled and the nurse relaxed.

The nurse walked out of the room without saying anything else.

"What the hell. . ." I complained.

****THE NEXT DAY, 12:30 P.M.****

Midna was asleep in the hospital chair, and I was staring at the ceiling, lost in thought.

I heard the chair fall over and Midna's arm guards went with it.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I just had the best idea in the world!"

"What is it?"

She walked over to my bed and put her paw on my forehead.

She said something, and all of a sudden I was standing where she was.

Or was I?

I was in Midna's body!

_What the hell!?_

_Now you can control my body!_

_This is weird, but at the same time it's awesome._

I used Midna's body and climbed out the window, onto the roof.

_What can you do? I saw that you used Shunpo when you attacked me._

_Try it out._

I used Midna's body and Shunpo-ed over to the roof of a building that seemed roughly 500 ft away.

"This is awesome!" I yelled

_Hey, I sound like you when I talk!_

_Duh, it is **my** body._

_Right! Hey, can we switch control?_

"You mean like this?" Midna asked after she took over.

"Yeah." I said as her.

****10 MINUTES LATER****

_Are you a Soul Reaper? Only Soul Reapers can use Shunpo._ I thought.

_Yes, I am_

_Can you show me?_

After I asked that I gave her control and she used Shunpo to go to a place where nobody was at.

"Shikai"

Smoke poofed into existence around her body.

She gave me control, and I looked down to see her body in a Shihakusho, and a Zanpaku-to at her side.

I was amazed.

Midna was a Soul Reaper!

"This is awesome!" I yelled out load as I swung her Zanpaku-to around.

She regained control and said "Gekki".

More smoke later, and she was back to her normal form.

****BACK AT THE HOSPITAL****

I was back in my body and I couldn't get over all that.

And the day I gave her pizza she thought I was going to give her trash. . .

She could go to a restaurant!

"That. Was. AMAZING!" I yelled, well, amazed.

The chair she was normally in was back up and her arm guards were on it again.

"I know." she said.

"Now you're gonna get cocky, I see."

"Maybe." she said as she moved the chair over to my bed.

"Think you can get me out of here and back home?" I asked in a desperate tone.

"I wouldn't recommend it, but sure. Should we drive home?"

"Sure. I like driving." I said with a grin on my face.

****AT HOME, 2:00 P.M.****

I drove slow because I didn't want to hurt myself on the way home.

When we got home I parked the car in the middle of the garage, that way it would be easy to get in and out.

I opened the door of the car, and Midna came around, helped me up, and inside, then she gently sat me on the couch.

Then the phone rang.

I picked it up with a stuperous "Hello?".

After the phone call I hung up and started sobbing.

Midna hugged me, and I buried my face in her soft fur and cried my eyes out.

After about 18 minutes the crying became sobbing.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"My family is dead. . ." I said.

She seemed shocked, like she couldn't move.

"The plane went down in the Atlantic Ocean. . ." I said.

I felt like my whole world was just crumpled into a little itty bitty paper ball and thrown in the shredder.

My family died. . .

Well, the family that I normally lived with. My Grammy and Pop were still alive. They lived in Pennsylvania.

I laid down on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

Midna laid down next to me and hugged me.

I fell asleep in her hug, sobbing.

****NEXT DAY: 9:30 A.M.****

I woke up and found I was alone in the living room.

I heard some noise coming from the kitchen, but I couldn't even sit up to see what it is.

I yelled "Midna, that you?".

"No, I'm a burglar baking cookies." she replied in a sarcastic way.

I smelled strawberry pancakes.

I was still sad, and the fact that I couldn't sit up wasn't making it any better.

"Well then I guess I should stay quiet and hope you don't hear me yelling at you." I said in a goofy way.

"Yep."

A minute of no communication passed, and I got a little nervous.

"Can you help me up, or are you too busy?"

She walked in and helped me sit up, soothingly saying "Slowly, slowly. . . Don't hurt yourself.".

I could get up and walk around if I wanted to, then.

I slowly walked over to the 2-seater and picked up the remotes.

_DAMN this hurts. . . _I thought.

I looked at the floor where she was standing when she attacked me.

There were some blood stains there, but I could probably take care of it with some cleaner.

****NOON****

Midna and I were sitting on the 2-seater, watching TV, when I realized something.

"Shouldn't we go get Dad's car?" I asked her.

"We'll need a locksmith, won't we?"

"Maybe we could go to the dealership, tell them everything, get a guy to come out and unlock the car, then we could come back home with the car."

"Maybeeee. It's kinda risky."

"Why?"

"How old do you need to be to drive?"

"Right. . . I'm not old enough to drive. "

And with that we kept watching.

****6 MONTHS LATER****

I trusted Midna with my life.

It was visible she also trusted me the same way, because she stopped wearing her arm guards around me.

I was completely healed, and I was moving around as I pleased.

I trashed the bed in my room, and made that room the music room.

We had to sleep in M & D's old room, but we didn't _sleep_ _together _yet, if you know what I mean.

Well, sure, we slept together, but I did my best not to touch her when we were in bed - I didn't want to have an awkward night and end up sleeping in the living room.

Plus, if I had to sleep in the living room, I would have been scared out of my mind, so I did my absolute best not to touch her.

Midna was also a 1st degree black belt in Tae Kwon-Do.

I was a 2nd degree, so I taught her and pointed out what she was doing wrong.

The company Dad worked for started sending Dad's paycheck straight to MY checking account, and the utilities stopped demanding money from me: I just needed to pay for groceries and gas and stuff like that.

Insurance for the car, me, the house, and Midna was free, and I didn't need to pay Comcast's bills to keep the TV on.

Midna took me to the Soul Society, and I also became a Soul Reaper.

Midna was a captain of one of the 13 court guard companies.

I was just a Deputy, protecting the city.

Midna was stationed in Jax like she was also a Deputy, but she was WAYYYY more powerful.

I could always see ghosts and Soul Reapers for some reason.

She was training my abilities, my stamina (which I found strange), and my Shunpo.

I was fairly good at it.

Sometimes I felt like she was going to crush me with her spiritual pressure, but I knew that if I kept training it wouldn't be as bad.

My chest has 3 red scars horizontally across it, and the injuries don't effect me anymore.

We can change which from we're in by using the same thing.

Remember the part where Midna spoke, and she went into and out of Soul Reaping mode?

"Want to go for a swim? It's way too hot to do anything else outside today." I complained.

It was summer, 2012.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Midna yelled from across the house.

"Alright."

I got up off the 2-seater, and walked back to my room.

About a minute later I came out in swimming shorts.

I went into the laundry room, grabbed two towels, unlocked the door to the patio where the grill was, and walked out.

Midna was already in the pool, splashing around like a mental person in a straight jacket.

I couldn't help but laugh at the scene as I walked over to the outer deck, put the towels on the metal table, and put up the umbrella.

"What's so funny?" she asked, oblivious.

"How you were splashing around. You looked like you belong in an asylum."

She blushed and said "Well it's hot outside!" in a happy, childish way.

"I have nothing to say against that!" I said as I dove into the cool pool's crystal clear water, which pretty much muffled me into a bunch of gurgling.

"I've noticed that you're never mood queen. . . Like this one person I know, she goes into what I like to call 'Mood Mode' during her period. It's rather annoying. Care to share?" I asked.

I never knew a girl to NOT have PMS. "Personally, I'm happy about it. I don't have to deal with a super emo Soul Reaper captain. That would suck."

"It would definitely suck for _you_. You would be dead before you could even say 'Mom please-'. I mean-" Midna said as I started crying after she said 'Mom please'.

"I'm sorry. . . I didn't mean to. . ." she said in an apologetic way.

"It's fine. I just got water in my eye."

"No, I shouldn't have said that."

"No, seriously, I got water in my eye. This isn't a chlorine pool; it's salt purified. It's cheaper and better for the environment." I said as I turned to her and showed her my eye. "I need to balance the PH. Whatever you do, don't open your eyes underwater."

Too late!

She already did, and she came up, screaming "MY EYES!"

"Told you so."

"Shut up." she snapped.

"Whatever. Do you even have periods?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes, trying to make them feel better.

She said "Nope!" and smiled.

"That's a load off my shoulders. I thought it would be one of these things where it happens every six months and you go on rampage or something. That would _seriously_ suck."

"Big time."

"You would probably kill me during it."

"I'm not sure about that."

"Oh, really? And why is that?" I asked.

"Because you're also a Soul Reaper." she said.

I could tell she was holding something back. The slight pause and the tone in her voice was like sticking a flag in your face and yelling, "I'M HIDING SOMETHING!"

I just said "Okay." and splashed her.

"Hey!"

"What? You're in a pool! Expect to get wet!" I said in a playful way.

****AFTER DINNER: MIDNIGHT****

Me and Midna were playing COD on the PlayStation 3.

I was kicking her sexy butt across the map and back.

I had a bunch of sentries, and my load out was opted for stealth.

I kept having this thought that wouldn't bugger off, no matter how much I focused on the game, though.

I could be completely immersed, and then it would come back.

I turned to Midna, and she turned at the same time.

She could probably see what I was thinking in my eyes, but I was too nervous to say it, so I turned back.

"You okay?" she asked as she put her paw on my shoulder.

I wasn't actually aware of the world around me because I was so deep in thought.

When she put her paw on my shoulder I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Y-Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Just. . . Thinking."

"About what?"

_About how much I love you_ is what I _thought_, but I _said_ "How I'm kicking your butt across the map and back, then using it as a mop to clean up.".

She pushed me with her right arm and said "Well I was taking it easy on you!".

"Oh, you were?"

It was then that I learned she was: she got a M.O.A.B. and roasted me, ending the match.

"Told you so."

"Whatever. Good game. Now I need to unleash my powers. . . Next time we play! I'm tired."

"Alright. I'll get everything." she yawn-said as she stretched her arms upwards.

I almost couldn't understand it.

I walked down the hall and into our new bedroom.

****MIDNA'S VIEW****

I got up off the 2-seater after Ian walked back, and turned off the electronics, thinking to myself _Okay, I've been thinking about this for a while. I'm going to go for it. I hope he feels the same way I do._

I then walked back down the hall, after the wonderful guy.

(**Ian: **Ugh, what happened? Oh yeah. I should now warn peoples about stuffs now.  
If you see this:

****CAUTION****

skip until you see

****IT'S SAFE, FOR NOW****

unless you want to be EXPOSED.)

****IAN'S VIEW****

****CAUTION****

I was laying in the bed in my underwear, when Midna walked into the room, smiling, moving her hips more sexily than usual.

She walked to the middle of the end of the bed, spread her arms and put her feet next to each other so she looked like a T, closed her eyes, and put her head down a little.

I was thoroughly confused until a blinding white light came from her body when she put her head down.

I put my hand over my eyes and squinted.

When I took the covers off I saw what happened to her and I was immediately rock hard.

She was basically the same, but she now had D cup breasts, and her pussy showed, but there was something MORE about her, something in the background, something I wasn't consciously noticing, that made her sexy like you wouldn't believe.

She leaned forwards, put her paws on the bed, and jumped next to where I was laying.

She hugged me and gently traced something on my back.

I couldn't do anything but hug back.

She pulled me into a kiss, and I melted like chocolate in a microwave set on its highest setting.

It was like I died and went to heaven.

She brought her paw down, grabbed my underwear, ripped it off, and threw it into a corner.

We were still kissing, and she slowly brought her paw down my front.

I shuddered as she moved it because of her fur.

She wrapped it around my shaft, and started slowly moving it up and down.

I moaned into her mouth and kept kissing her.

Everything was (and still is) a sea of pleasure.

She left my lips, took my dick all the way down to my balls into her mouth, and started to move her head up and down.

It felt _amazing._

She made noises as she fingered herself, and the vibrations of her soft throat drove me insane.

I violently grabbed the bed covers as hard as I could and moaned at the sensation.

I moaned louder as I came into her throat. It was then that I figured out why she was training my stamina.

She slowly removed her head from my rock-hard shaft, got up, positioned her glistening pussy over my dick, and dropped like the ball at New Year while rubbing her breasts together and released a gigantic moan as I did the same.

She fell forwards, onto my chest.

We talked about many, many things before this, and so I knew that Digimon don't have hymens.

We rolled over so I was on top of her and I fondled her breasts as I fucked her silly.

She placed her paws over my hands and made them move and push twice the force the were before as she began to moan loader and more frequently as she yelled "Fuck me harder!".

I couldn't have been happier to do what someone told me in my life.

She used her legs and her tail to move my hips more forcefully.

I thrusted and thrusted, making Midna moan more and more; her breasts being moved and shaped in all different ways.

Every time I thrusted I made her body shakily move.

As I neared my climax for the second time I thrusted as hard as I could and we yelled each other's names as we came at the same time.

Her already amazingly tight pussy got tighter and milked my cock for everything in the load as it got amazingly wet.

I collapsed to my right, next to her, and left my cock in her tight pussy.

I then pulled out, got up, gently rolled her onto her belly, and slowly inserted myself into her ass.

It was tighter than her pussy.

We loudly moaned and I slowly went to rest myself on her ass.

I slowly began thrusting and her asshole was pulsing at the same rate as her heart, and our heart rates were synchronized.

She moaned incredibly loud as I did and I continued to slowly thrust, but I was slowly increasing in speed, and her moans were increasing in everything with my speed.

We came again and her pussy exploded with her liquids.

I fell and landed next to her.

I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her over so she was facing me and kissed her.

She was panting like a nut, and so was I.

She bit me on the left side of my neck.

It was a playful nibble, but at the same time I felt the urge to do the same, so I did and passed out.

****IT'S SAFE, FOR NOW****

**A/N**

**Midna's sitting in a chair, behind a curtain.  
**

**Ian: **I still remember that like it was 5 minutes ago. Midna? Hello?

**Ian walks back and pulls her out by the ear.**

**Midna: **Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! What?

**Ian: **You're supposed to be out here at the end of a chapter, not behind a curtain fingering yourself!

**Midna: **Sorry, it was just that good.

**Ian: **I know, I can tell.

**Midna: **How?

**Ian: **Because you finger yourself a lot.

**Mdina: **So?

**Ian: **Never mind. . . May the force be with you. . . Always.

**Midna: ***facepalm* Really?

**Ian: **Yes. Star Wars is awesome.


	3. Chapter 3: Well that escalated quickly

**Ian: **I don't want to write this chapter, but I have to.

**Midna: **That sucked.

**Ian: **You're telling me.

**Midna: **Hey, you're not the one that got hurt!

**Ian: **I was hurt! Just because I wasn't _physically _hurt doesn't mean I wasn't _emotionally _hurt!

**Midna: **Awwww. *hugs Ian*

**Ian: **I nearly lost you. . .

**DISCLAIMER: WE HAVE PERMISSION OF THE PEOPLE THAT HAVE NAMES THAT ARE NOT MINE AND MIDNA'S! E.G. Garry GAVE ME PERMISSION TO USE HIS NAME!  
**

_**Chapter 3: Well that escalated quickly.**_

I slowly woke to see a sexy-as-hell Midna sprawled across the bed.

It took a second, but I remembered what happened the night before.

Where I bit her was a red dragon tattoo.

I laid on the bed and watched Midna sleep for a little while, then I got up so I could inspect where she bit me.

I walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

I was shocked by what I saw.

I was almost an exact duplicate of Midna; the only differences were:  
1: My eyes were green, and not blue.  
2: I was male.  
3: I had a green dragon instead of a red one where she bit me.

I didn't get any arm guards, which I think was a good thing because I probably wouldn't use them.

I was 10 times more aware of everything, and my vision was sharper. _A_ _lot _sharper.

I stretched out my arms and checked myself out.

It was pretty damn cool.

I turned around to see Midna's puzzled face.

I said "I'm just going to call this PE, short for Pragramata Erroticana." chuckled as I pointed at us. I couldn't think of anything else to call it. "One question, though: how do I get back to being human? I mean, I don't really want to, but I want to be able to talk to some of my friends. And I feel 5 times stronger! This is amazing!"

Midna just stared at me, so I did what she did last night to go into her SM so I would at least have that out of the way.

It worked, and I didn't feel anything.

Midna stopped staring. "Woah, it worked! Try doing that, but imagine your normal self. Maybe that will get you back to your human form."

I tried it, it worked, and I didn't feel the transformation.

I then got into an aggressive stance; my right leg back, my arms down by my sides, my hands cupped a little while facing forwards, and briefly closed my eyes.

When I opened them I was back in my other form.

I walked over to the bed and laid down next to Midna, facing her, smiled, and kissed her.

"Breakfast isn't going to cook itself." I said and got up.

I walked over to the other side of the bed, grabbed her paw, and pulled her up.

She hugged me, still in her SM, so her breasts pressed against my furry chest.

"I think I'm going to call this my Digital Form." I said.

Midna walked out of the room and I followed, casually moving around my tail.

I was used to the tail and the only having 3 fingers thing like I was like it my whole life.

Midna was sexily moving her hips as she walked out into the living room.

I walked into the kitchen and got out the stuffs to make pancakes.

She walked up behind me, wrapped her arms around me, and told me they smelled delicious as I flipped one.

I could smell every last ingredient in the pancakes, and I couldn't complain; they smelled really good.

When we were halfway through our pancakes I thought of something, and accidentally made the air drop below 0* fahrenheit.

Midna shivered, and I came back to reality, making the air the same temp it was earlier.

Midna just said "Nope, can't happen unless I want it to." with a mouth full of pancakes.

"What?" I asked, completely puzzled.

"I can't get pregnant unless I want to. Last night I traced a sort of incantation on your back, and we now have a mental link. Try it out!" she said with a smile.

When I tried it I realized we could actually talk to each other without making noise.

"Okay, that's cool." I said, really impressed, and also relieved.

"I feel like I'm watching myself eat." she said.

I laughed; we were almost identical in form at the time, and I could switch back to being human if I felt like it.

I switched back and asked her "Better now?".

She chuckled and said I didn't have to change back.

I shrugged and kept eating my pancakes.

After we ate we showered.

When we dried off our fur stood up, and we looked like moving fur balls.

****12:00 P.M.****

"I gotta show this to someone." I said with confidence, still in my Digital Form.

"I want to see his reaction." Midna said with an evil grin.

"Let's go, then!"

****AT Garry's PLACE****

We scared so many people on the walk over I lost count of how many people ran.

I walked up to the door I changed back to my human form and knocked.

Midna told me that my mark shows when I'm human. It's even in the same spot.

(**Ian: **I am going to give a useful tidbit of information to the readers: if I'm in my human form wearing clothes, and I change into my Digital Form, the clothes are sorta temporarily saved into my human form so that when I change back into my human form I'm still wearing them. Cool, right?)

When Garry answered the door he saw Midna and his eyes widened to the size of baseballs.

He ran towards a phone, probably so he could call 9-1-1, but I used Shunpo to get in front of him and block him with my arm out to the side.

He ran into me and we tumbled backwards, right into a small table, and knocked the phone right off, and it broke.

He started to yell at me, but I slapped him and told him to be quiet.

Midna walked in and closed the door.

Garry started to panic, but I calmed him down after explaining Midna won't hurt people unless they attack first.

He had a look that lacked trust when he looked at Midna, but for some reason he was completely fine when he looked at me.

He got up off the floor and sat on the couch, then asked "I thought you said you weren't going to get a tattoo? And why does she have one?"

"It's. . . Not exactly a tattoo." I said and blushed, and I could sense Midna blush.

"Then what is it?" he asked, completely puzzled.

"The best explanation I have is: it's a mate mark."

Garry looked like he was about to pass out, then I told him I wanted to show him something.

He nodded and said okay.

I put my feet together and held my arms out like T, with my palms upwards.

I calmly looked up and closed my eyes, then went into my Digital Form.

Apparently, there's a really bright light when I transform because Garry and Midna had a hand in front of their eyes to shade themselves.

When Garry took his hand away he gasped in shock, then told me that it was amazing.

Midna walked up behind me, wrapped her arms around me, and rested her head on my shoulder.

I thought to myself A_nd m__e and Midna are only 13._

Garry must have wanted to see how me and Midna could handle an XBOX 360 controller, because he asked if we wanted to play Black Ops II.

We accepted the challenge and kicked his butt.

****BACK HOME, 1:00 P.M.****

When we got home we got lunch together.

After lunch we had. . . "fun" in the pool, and I think the neighbors would have heard if it wasn't a work day.

Tip: tails are helpful.

It was so humid outside when we got out of the pool, panting, we almost couldn't dry off.

We had to go inside and dry off on the tile in the sun room.

I'm almost always in my Digital Form unless someone is at the door, or it's someone that knows about Midna and my Digital Form.

****1 MONTH LATER****

Garry had some really bad timing at coming over.

Well, it was more like embarrassing than bad.

Okay, it was both!

He came over when me and Midna were doing something sexual _three times_!

It's like he was _trying _to get us in the act!

Me and Midna were walking home from the grocery store and we saw Garry walk up to our house, and a hollow about 100 feet away from him.

It was small, but they can be extremely dangerous even if they are small. Size doesn't really matter for them.

I was in my human form, and went Reaping for about 10 seconds.

Garry obviously didn't see the hollow or me.

I walked back to the groceries and we all went inside.

****MIDNA'S VIEW****

Ian put away the groceries while Garry and I talked.

Well, mainly Garry talked.

He really only talked about video games.

Ian came in and then Garry started to question him about what it's like to be in his Digital Form.

Was I jealous? Nope.

I may not be able to change forms, but Ian told me that human senses aren't as good.

But since he was able to change forms his senses are as good as mine, even when he's in his human form.

Garry asked Ian to show him his change again, and Ian asked "You remember what happened last time, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then you know that you won't see the change? I don't even know what it looks like. Hell, I can't even feel it."

"Woah."

"Yeah, woah!" And after he said that he changed into his Digital Form.

"I have a million questions about your. . . Whatever that is!" He excitedly said as he flailed his arms around in his general direction.

(**Midna: **Really? Monty Python?

**Ian: **Damn straight it is!)

"And I can probably answer all of them. Depends."

****AFTER THE QUESTIONING AND Garry LEFT****

****IAN'S VIEW****

Me and Midna were talking in the living room, me still in my Digital Form, and Midna not in SM.

I heard a _zoomph _come from the roof, then an ear-piercing screaming noise.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I couldn't take it.

I switched back to human and I could still hear it (Remember I said that my senses are the same, no matter my form?).

I stumbled my way to the garage and opened the big, metal door.

When I closed the wood door behind me I noticed the screeching stopped.

I thought to myself _I need to get Midna! _and ran inside.

The noise was just blood curdling and ruthless- -10X worse than nails on a chalk board.

I grabbed Midna's arm and pulled her outside, into the garage.

She was in a daze, and her eyes wandered the adjacent area.

I tried to snap her out of her daze, but it didn't work, so I slapped her. Not hard, but you could still hear it.

She put her hand where I slapped her and teared up, clearly out of her daze.

I felt terrible, so I hugged her and told her I was sorry and almost started crying.

I couldn't help it, I loved her too much, and I love her more now than I did then.

We went to walk outside the garage, but a squad of Combine Elites swarmed into the garage from the left and right, AR2s at the ready.

This time Midna grabbed my arm, and ran inside, nearly pulling my arm off.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!?"

"HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW!?"

And after that we ran to the backyard. . . Where there was a Hunter. . . With a squad of Soldiers.

I yelled "SHIT!", grabbed Midna's arm, and used Shunpo to get behind a Soldier, snap his neck, steal his AR2, give it to Midna, and repeat, but keep it the second time.

I explained that the secondary fire shoots an orb that disintegrates just about anything it into contact with after we went behind the house, away from them.

She immediately understood that it's more of an "OH SHIT!" trigger than a normal trigger.

We ran inside the house as we fired at the Hunter, which was having a flechete spasm, and the Soldiers were desperately spraying at us.

I used Shunpo to get behind the wooden fort they were in front of and use it for strafing cover.

Time seemed to slow down as I fired at them, and I was even more aware of everything that was happening.

I could feel every drop of blood that was coursing through my veins, as my quick and steady heart nearly beat out of my chest.

I capped the last Soldier in the head and the Hunter nearly got _me_ in the head with a flechete.

I could hear it woosh by mead head and plant itself in the fence behind me with a thunk.

It let out a phasing, pulsing noise before it exploded and let out blue waves of energy.

I ran out from behind cover and pulled the trigger. *click*

I panicked and ran back behind the fort.

The Hunter leaped up onto the roof, but it fell right through the wood and broke something when it landed with wood banging around all around it.

There was my chance!

I threw down my AR2, picked up one on the ground, and unloaded it into the Hunter.

I turned around and walked over to Midna, but then the Elites blew open the gate and started to fire at us.

My adrenaline soared and I high-tailed it- -literally- -to Midna, who just ran out of ammunition.

I grabbed her arm as a tracer barely went through the very edge of her abdomen, near the hip, leaving a teeny tiny hole, and pulled her inside the house.

She crumpled to the floor in the living room.

Blood was running from the hole like a mini waterfall.

She had her hand over it, and was gasping.

I began to panic.

My adrenaline may have been high before, but now I was drowning in it.

I could hear the foot steps of the Elites outside. . . The grass moving under their boots as they marched over to the door.

I started to cry as I watched her, and I felt my heart sink. . . Then rise like a tank over the crest of a hill, fully loaded with gunships and choppers behind it.

I was going to kill them- -even if it was the last thing I did.

I grabbed her pulse rifle, kicked the door open with a yell, and used Shunpo to move around them all so I could steal their weapons and bash them in the head with the empty one.

When I was done I was holding 2 AR2s and I could hear and feel every last thing- -he grass standing back up. The blood running through my veins. The sound of the very materials that made up their suits moving as they ran towards me, making in-human noises.

I held both my weapons up, akimbo style, and pulled the secondaries on them.

They thrashed around in my paws, squealing and charging.

Then the orbs popped out with a _floomp _and vaporized the Elites.

Every last thing about them and on them slowly turned black, as yellow and gold sparks flew from the bodies as they were slowly lifted into the air and blue and black beams shot away from them, hitting the ground.

Then they just vaporized into a clear, wobbly ring.

The orbs exploded into a clear ring and sparks flew from where they were.

I ran inside, panting, and dropped to my knees next Midna.

The bleeding dramatically slowed, but she was also laying in a small puddle of blood.

I felt like my heart just sank to the very bottom of the deepest ocean.

She wasn't moving, but she was breathing- - shakily.

Her paw was still on the wound, but just barely.

"NO! NO! NO, NO, NO, NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

(**Ian: **And THAT'S the story of how I went insane. . . Just kidding! To quote Spaceballs: "Fooooled youuuuu!")

I felt like I was surrounded by darkness. The kind of darkness that gnaws at your soul until there isn't anything left of it to eat.

The room grew cold and I gently picked up her head and rested it in my arms and started crying and stroking her fur. It seemed like I was there forever.

Her eyes flew open and she gasped and shot up to her feet, then fell to her knees.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled and tightly hugged her and started crying tears of joy.

I thought she was going to die!

She hugged back and started crying.

After what seemed like a blissful forever she pulled away after kissing me and I looked at her wound.

It was tiny.

I chuckled. "It looks a lot bigger when it's bleeding. It looked like your heart was trying to kill you.".

She frowned and said "I'm cold.".

Her wound was still oozing a little, but she lost a lot of blood.

I hugged her and asked her if that was better.

"Yeah." She said as APC sirens wailed out front.

A Metrocop walked up to the door and pounded it.

I changed to my human form and said to Midna "Sorry, gotta talk to the cops.".

She chuckled and said okay.

When I opened the door they shoved pass me and into the house.

When they saw Midna they turned to me and the leader said "You're under arrest.".

"For what? We were attacked!" I protested as one of them handcuffed me and another got Midna.

I yelled "She needs immediate medical attention! She got shot by an Elite!".

I changed forms, hoping to intimidate them.

I failed.

The leader whacked me in the head with his Stunstick and I went unconscious.

****MIDNA'S VIEW****

After the cop whacked Ian I winced and yelled "What the hell!? What are you doing to my mate!?".

My wound was still oozing, but it almost stopped.

It hurt like you wouldn't believe, and my senses were dulled because of it.

He ignored me and ordered the others to put me and Ian in the back of the APC.

I wanted to fight against them, but I knew if I did my wound would probably get worse.

They threw Ian in first and sat me inside.

Ian was panting again and I tried to break my handcuffs to no avail.

Then a cop unlocked them with a click and shut the doors.

I was nearly alone in the small, dank room, and I could hear everything inside of it.

I got down to pick Ian up, but the cop floored the accelerator, which sent me against the doors of the black APC's interior.

I looked at my wound, and it was bleeding now.

I didn't care; all I cared about was getting me and Ian to safety- -which wasn't where we were going.

**A/N**

**Ian: **I need to go do something fun. . .

**Midna: **I'm here!

**Ian evilishly grins and says: **True.


	4. Review Replies

**Ian: **Okay, I will explain myself to the reviews.

Chap. 1 review, point one: She did call the police. However, we do not know each other, so she doesn't know where I live. However, she put people on alert.

Chap. 1 review, point two: Sorry about that. I realized that after I posted the chapter and read over it.

Chap. 2 review, point one: I was getting to the Half-Life. It starts in chapter three.

Chap. 2 review, point two: I wasn't. I didn't trust her being alone in the house yet, and how was I supposed to keep her from being seen by a nurse if she's the one that helped me inside? She saved my life. I probably would have died if she didn't help me.

Chap. 2 review, point three: the #region (name of region here) { } is from the programming language know as C# (C Sharp) and I am currently learning it. Plus, I thought it would help distinguish what's out of tense and what isn't.

Chap. 3 review, point one: Sorry about that, I wasn't thinking strait. My head was in the gutter.

Chap. 3 review, point two: I'll need to talk to Midna about that. The vixen is constantly looking for ways to prank me. She probably emulated the pain.

**Ian gives Midna an evil glare and she runs like she's being chased by a horde of Fast Zombies.  
**

**Ian: **What did I tell you? GET BACK HERE YOU PRANKSTER! THAT SUCKED!


	5. Reply to Delfim

**Ian: **Midna told me she gave up her invisibility and super speed to be a Soul Reaper. Why the hell did you do that!?

**Midna: **Because I want to help people!

**Ian: **Now _that _is a good reason.

**Midna: **Yes it is.

**Ian: **Sadly, I haven't figured out how to go invisible OR use super speed.


	6. Chapter 4: Surface Tension

**Ian is holding Midna on the ground and he is holding her arms behind her.  
**

**Ian: **Show me how to use that Kido you used to trick me!

**Midna: **OW! NO!

**Ian says "Okay" and releases Midna.  
**

**Midna: **You release me? Just like that?

**Ian: **Yeah. I can't keep grudges. It just isn't possible for me. Especially not against you.

**Midna: **Aww.

**Midna smiles and hugs Ian.**

_**Chapter 4: Surface Tension**_

I got up off the floor of the big box, picked Ian up by the shoulder, sat us both down on one of the benches, and put his arm across the back of my shoulders.

Somehow, this situation reminded me of something nice.

****FLASHBACK: ENGAGE****

I was in the shower, the cool water soaking through my fur to my skin, as the orangey-yellow light of the Florida sunset was flooding in through a window.

Ian was out on a bike ride.

I lifted my head and closed my eyes, feeling the current of water trickle down my body.

I slowly lowered my ears to the relaxing trance the shower had on me.

I heard a door close from the other end of the house and raised my ears.

I opened my eyes and yelled to other end of the house "Is that you, Ian?".

"No, it's a serial rapist that feels the need to break into houses and play video games." he jokingly yelled back to my end.

I smiled and laughed.

He walked back to the end of the house I was in, and, to my surprise, he was in his Digital Form.

I turned back to the shower head and lowered my ears again.

He walked over to the shower's glass doors, slid one open, walked in, and slid it back.

He walked up behind me, wrapped his arms around my belly, placed his head on my left shoulder, and started to gently sway our bodies left and right.

I placed my paws over his arms and followed his gentle movements.

"Hey." he calmly said.

I said "Hey." back and kissed him.

His soft lips gave a gentle tug on mine as he slowly pulled back, his face now wet, and placed his head back on my left shoulder.

He smiled and continued the gentle swaying- -not that he stopped earlier.

I turned around in his arms hugged him back- -the warm and gentle stream of water gliding over our fur as we gently swayed in the shower, sort of like a waltz.

****FLASHBACK: DISENGAGE**  
**

His arm tensed and he slowly opened his eyes and groaned.

He positioned himself around me in a hug and rested his head on my shoulder.

"That hole by your hip hurts." he caringly said.

I kept pretending it hurt and frowned.

He kissed me. "Don't worry. We'll get out of this alive."

He hugged me tighter, and we wrapped our tails around each other.

He closed his eyes and I felt the "hole" *snicker* get warm and stop hurting.

I looked down to see it was like it was never there.

I (pretend) gasped. "What did you do?"

He opened his eyes, looked at me with a puzzled look on his face, and asked "What do you mean? Did I do something?"

I pointed to where my fake wound was and he looked down and gasped. "Did I do that? All I did was hug you!" he said.

He actually did "heal" it.

I said "Yes." in a dreamy voice (I couldn't help it: the guy would've healed me if it was a real wound.) and tugged on him a little harder with my tail.

We happily sat there for a solid 3 minutes before I started to hear what sounded like a war outside, with bursts of weapons fire and occasional explosions.

When 10 minutes of continuous maximum speed passed I heard a _fwoomp _right before our APC was sent spinning through the air.

It seemed like forever until the APC stopped moving.

The explosive opened a hole in the bottom of the APC, big enough for us to get out of.

The APC was smoking inside, and I had no desire to be Roast Midna, so I crawled out and slowly rose.

All around me were war-torn buildings.

There were scorch marks on the sides of them all, windows blown out by explosions.

I gazed at the buildings for a second, then realized Ian was still inside.

I yelled "OH SHIT!" and dove back into the smoking vehicle.

(**Ian: **I need to announce something: The only reason I call it a "Digital Form" is because I take the form of Renamon. No other reason. Everything else about me is the same. I bleed in it and my voice is the same. Yes, that's right, I bleed in my Digital Form.)

Ian was unconscious, and his head was bleeding.

I pulled him out by the arm and his legs hit the ground with a thump.

I pulled on his chest so I could hold his head in my arms.

A guy in an orange and black metallic-looking suit was walking towards us, and he was holding a crowbar.

There were 2 people behind him, wearing raggedy clothes and they had 1 small pack each, slung across their shoulders.

The person to the left of the guy in the suit had an SMG and the guy on the right of him had a RPG, but he also had an AR2 on his back.

"Wake up, Ian. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up! WAKE UP, IAN, WAKE UP!" I yelled.

I shook him a little, but it had no effect.

I started crying, afraid the guy with the crowbar would beat the shit out of us just for fun.

Everyone normally runs from us, yet _they_ kept walking towards us.

Were they with the Combine?

No. They couldn't have been. They didn't have those suits or any technology of the sorts other than the AR2, which the guy probably picked up from a fallen friend or foe.

The man in the suit crouched in front of me, placed his crowbar on the ground, looked at us, as if to study me and Ian like we were specimens, and the 2 others just stood behind him and turned around to keep watch.

"What do you want!?" I blurted.

I couldn't even think about what I was going to say, I just said it.

"Leave us alone!" I shouted towards him and his small group.

He grinned and asked "Fighting the Combine?".

"Who isn't!?" I snapped. "Just go away!"

He handed me a little white thing with a tube of green stuff.

"Use this Med Kit on him. It should fix up his hand and bring him back to consciousness." he said and stood up.

"How the hell am I supposed to use this thing?" I asked, completely puzzled that a complete stranger didn't run away from us.

He actually wanted to try and help us!

He knelt back down, pulled the tube of green. . . Goo. . . out, and poured the contents randomly on Ian's body.

"What is that stuff!?" I screamed as I smacked it away before it was half-empty.

"Relaaaaax. I haven't figured that out, and I'm a scientist. All I know is that it heals you. And it smells funny." he said.

Which it did: a sort of plasticky aroma came from the goo.

The goo and the smell disappeared and Ian gasped and flailed his arms around before realizing he was in mine.

"Midna? Who is this- -" Ian began before realizing who the guy in front of me was.

"Holy shit! No way! GORDON FREEMAN!?" he yelled as he stood up and almost fell backwards, back into the APC, because he was dizzy.

(**Ian: ** I wasn't dizzy, I was disoriented!

**Midna: **Same thing!

**Ian: **Almost. Close, but almost.)

Gordon said "Woah, don't hurt yourself again, wolf, dude, thing, whatever you are." as he caught Ian from falling flat on his ass and slowly sat him down.

"Does he not know a fox when he sees one?" Ian whispered to me.

"So, uhh, what's up with you two?" Gordon asked, probably after seeing Ian's mate mark.

"What do you mean?" we asked at exactly the same time, completely puzzled.

"Well, you both have the same form, the Combine almost got you, and you both have the same tattoos, except that yours is red-" he said as he pointed at me "-and yours is green." he finished as he pointed at Ian with his crowbar.

We blushed like mad.

Ian stood up and went back to his human from.

"What. . . The. . . Hell?" Gordon said like he just saw someone with 3 heads.

"Problem?" Ian asked, with a tinge of 'Yeah, I know, I'm awesome.' before assisting me to my feet and kissing me, then leaning into a hug.

The two guys behind Gordon just happened to turn around right before Ian kissed me, and they dropped their jaws.

Ian smiled after seeing Gordon's priceless expression: he had a look of pure dumbfoundation.

Gordon slapped himself back to reality.

"You want to know what's between me and Midna, right?" Ian asked.

"Uh huh." is all Gordon could manage. I though the said he was a scientist?

"We're mates." Ian stated.

The guys behind Gordon looked like they were about to fall over, and Gordon dropped his jaw.

****10 MINUTES LATER****

"So let me get this straight. . . You're mates, and you fight 'Hollows' almost every day?" Gordon asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Ian replied.

"And you, Ian, also happen to have multiple forms?"

"Are we going to go over this again?"

We were in a courtyard, in the middle, and there were buildings that kept the courtyard in a big square.

We were in a bunker in the middle of the courtyard.

Ian was sitting in a chair next to me, Gordon was pacing in front of a map, and a couple other members of the Resistance were standing guard at the entrance, holding SMGs.

"Okay. I'm giving you guys these cards to prove to other members of the Resistance that you're not enemies." Gordon said as he handed us metal cards with the Lambda symbol on the front and back in yellow paint.

They also had our names on them.

Mine said "Midna McConnell" and Ian's said "Ian McConnell".

I guess Ian didn't plan for me to adopt his last name.

I handed Ian mine and said "Where am I supposed to put this? I don't have pockets.".

Ian stuffed them both in one of the pockets of his cargo shorts and said "That is one _excellent _question.".

"Want to go outside and meet some of the members?" Gordon sincerely asked. He made himself sound like the general of a gigantic army.

We shrugged and said "Sure, why not?". Gordon led us outside and some of the other members didn't really seem to be bothered by our being there.

_They must've seen some seriously messed up stuff already to not be freaked out by me. _I though to myself as we strolled through some of the trenches and Gordon introduced us to some of the other members.

Some of the members actually wanted to shake my paw first when they met us.

One of the names I will _never _forget was Burtybot. Private Burtybot.

When we ended the short tour we were in the middle of the courtyard again.

This time we were on top of the bunker. I had an AR2 on my back and was holding an AK-47.

I also had a belt with extra ammunition and a couple fragmentation grenades.

Ian, on the other hand, was grinning, and fully geared up.

He had an AR2, fragmentation grenades, CLST grenades (like clusters, but 10X more small grenades), an M60, an RPG, and a ton of extra ammunition.

We both had those crappy little 9MMs that you see in Half-Life 2 in holsters strapped to our legs.

"I think joining the Resistance was a good idea." he said, grinning like an evil scientist that just found an Artifact from Warehouse 13.

"Why? Because you're loaded to the max?" I asked.

Of course it was, I'm talking about Ian.

"That, and because I hate the Combine." he said.

I began to hear a thumping noise in the distance, beyond the buildings to the north.

"What's that noise?" I asked the guy on the ground in front of us.

Ian apparently knew what it was, because he yelled "STRIIIIIIIDEEEEEERRRRRR!" and got out his RPG.

The rebels sounded an alarm, got into battle positions, and prepared to fight.

Ian got down, off the bunker, into a trench, and I followed.

"What's a Strider?" I asked Ian.

He was still in his human form, so people didn't really react to him.

Or me, which I was happy about.

"You'll find out in a second." he grimly stated.

_Oh shit. _was the only thing going through my mind.

I didn't like the sound of it.

Then they walked over the northern buildings and released hell on Earth.

Ian sent our a rocket as soon as he saw one.

_fwoosh. . . BOOM!_

It looked like it just hurt the middle Strider.

The big, bulbous part of it that sat on top of the legs moved upwards, and it groaned.

"RELOADING!" Ian yelled.

A dozen rockets came out of the southern buildings and took out the one on the right.

I could hear a faint chopping noise over the rockets and the continuous pounding of the Strider's main weapons.

Ian shot a rocket past the middle Strider and used the laser guidance system to pull it around and hit the one on the right in the back.

_KA-BOOM!_

The big, bulky center on top of the leg pyramid exploded towards us into a bunch of pieces and rained oily, green, whatever, onto the center of the courtyard.

Resistance weapons were firing all over the courtyard, sending lines of bullets and tracer and whatnot at the final standing Strider.

_Why the hell not?_ I_ t_hought to myself and unleashed the wrath of the AK onto the final Strider.

When I ran out of ammunition in the clip it went _tink._

3 more rockets shout out of the southern building and demolished the final Strider.

Then the gunship flew over the building and shot off a burst of rounds at the southern building.

"DIE YOU ASSHOLES!" Ian yelled as he shot a rocket that struck the blades of the behemoth and sent it crashing to the ground.

It exploded into 8 pieces and sent gray-ish blue gunk all over the courtyard.

"AND STAY DEAD!" Gordon yelled from behind me, which made me spin around as fast as I could and put my AK in his face.

"Woaaaahhhhh, don't kill me just yet." he joked as he lowered the barrel with his gloved left hand.

"Sorry. . ." I said, embarrassed.

"It's fine. Luckily, you don't have a trigger finger. YET." he said as he poked me in the chest.

****THAT NIGHT****

Ian and I were laying in the grass in the courtyard, watching the stars and the clouds slowly pass through the sky.

Our weapons were in the armory, and there were Resistance members patrolling the trenches like the Combine were about to send their whole army to our location.

I was hugging Ian and caressing his fur.

****FLASHBACK: ENGAGE****

We were on the 2-seater in the living room back home and Ian was in his Digital Form.

I was against the back of it, and I had my arms wrapped around him while he was laying in front of me.

I began to oh-so gently stroke his fur.

"What are y-. . . Oh. . . Ohhhhh. . . Mmmmmmm."

I giggled and smiled at the fox's reaction.

I laid there and continued stroking his fur as we watched TV.

****FLASHBACK: DISENGAGE****

We silently laid there until Gordon walked over to us - his suit's boots thumping the grass down into the dirt.

"Hey lovebirds." he said and sat down next to us.

We both said "Hey." and I kept stroking Ian's soft, warm fur.

He asked us how old we were and we both replied with the same birth date.

The poor guy looked like he was about to fall over. "So you guys are only 13!?" he asked, completely dumbfounded.

I replied with "Do we need to repeat our birth dates? We were born on the same day on the same year. Possibly even in the same hour.".

He dropped his jaw and fell backwards.

I looked at Ian and joked "I thought he said he was a scientist."

He chuckled and rubbed his head on my body as he shifted into a more comfortable hug and said "I love you." when he was done.

I smiled, said "I love you too." and squeezed him harder for a little while then loosened up and continued stroking his fur.

Gordon made a noise and slowly propped himself up onto his fore arms.

He said "Whatever. I'm going to the northern buildings." as he got up and walked away.

We were curious.

What was it that made the northern buildings so special?

We got up, shook the grass out of our fur with a laugh, and followed.

**A/N**

**Midna: **Cliffhanger!

**Ian: **Why yes it is. Would you like a cookie with it?

**Midna: **We don't have any cookies.

**Ian: **I know.

**Midna: **Then why did you ask if I want a cookie?

**Ian: **Because racecar.


	7. Chapter 5: Lambda Core

**Ian: **I swear. . . If you write this chapter, I'm going to punish you.

**Midna: **I like your punishments, so it won't really be a punishment for me.

**Ian: **Shit! Uhh. . . Plan B! I'll smack you silly!

**Midna: **I've gone crazy because I live with you. . .

**Ian: **Whatever. . . Just don't write this chapter!

**Midna: **Too bad.

**Ian: **Whatever. . . I'm outta here.

**Ian gets up, out of his chair and walks away. . .**

**Midna: **Okay, time to write. . .

_**Chapter 5: Lambda Core**_

When we got the big, metal blast doors that lead into the northern buildings.

Ian changed into his human form and handed the guards our metal cards.

They let us in by punching in a code to a small keypad.

The doors slammed shut behind us after we walked in.

The main room was actually a bunch of rooms hollowed out, and the floors and walls of the rooms were gone, leaving a smooth surface except for the windows of the rooms that were there.

There was a middle-aged man sitting behind the semi-circle desk that came out from the wall straight across from the doors leading into the buildings.

He was doing who knows what at the make-shift computer station they had at the desk.

Him and Gordon were talking, and their words echoed in the giant lobby.

"Hey, Mr. Freeman. Eli and Kleiner wanted me to tell you that the Zero-Point Energy Field Manipulator is almost ready for testing." the middle-aged man said.

The name on his ID tag was: Barney Calhoun.

"Okay. Contact them and tell them I'll be there soon." Gordon excitedly said.

Barney pushed a button somewhere under the desk so Gordon could go through the big blast doors in the wall across from us.

Gordon walked through the doors, and they slowly creaked closed.

Ian walked up to Barney and asked him what a Zero-Point Energy Field Manipulator was.

Barney explained to him that it was a tool that can be used for heavy lifting, and that they are modifying it so that they can also use it as a weapon against the Combine by infusing it with Dark Energy, which changes the color from orange to dark blue.

"So _why_ are you here? AND WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" he yelled - probably after he saw me - and pulled out a shotgun from underneath the desk and pointed it at me.

Ian smacked it upwards and yelled "NO!"

"WHAT!? WHY NOT!?" Barney yelled and repositioned the shotgun.

Ian held the shotgun upwards with his right hand, and yelled "BECAUSE SHE'S MY MATE YOU IDIOT! DID GORDON _NOT_ TELL YOU THERE WERE NEW MEMBERS, AND THEY WERE MATES!?"

"NO!"

"OKAY! PUT THE SHOTGUN AWAY!"

"WHY!?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T TRUST YOU WITH IT!"

"I'VE KILLED PLENTY OF PEOPLE WITH ONE SHOT!"

"WELL _I_ DON'T WANT YOU KILLING MIDNA!"

"FINE!" Barney yelled and snapped the shotgun back into place under the desk before pushing a button and opening the blast doors into the hallway.

Ian nodded and started walking into the hallway with me following behind him.

Before Ian was in the hallway, Barney grabbed his arm, said "Hey, uh, Gordon did inform me about you two. That was just a. . . Test of mine." and Ian shook him loose and continued, obviously pissed that Barney nearly loaded my belly chock-full with bird shot.

I glared at Barney and flicked him off before following Ian.

We walked down the hall and down some stairs, then another hall, then we came to a big blast door.

"I don't think they have enough blast doors." Ian joked.

"Probably not." I said.

There were some handles on the front, but Ian knocked, producing a deep, loud echo that clanged through the ginormous hallway.

A old, dark-skinned man with a half-crowbar leg and a white lab coat answered the door.

"Gordon, I think your new friends are here, man." he called into the glowing room.

"What new - ohhhh." Gordon replied before coming to the big doors.

"Barney let you in here?" he asked.

"Yeah. . . After nearly shooting my mate with a shotgun. . ." Ian said.

"Aww, he was just kidding! You need to get to know him; he's a good person!"

"He almost killed me! How does that mean he's a good person!?" I yelled at Gordon.

"Stop bickering and come in! I think you two will find this exciting!" the old man said and opened the doors.

When we walked in he closed them and introduced everyone while Gordon fiddled with the helmet that goes with his suit.

Kleiner was standing at a terminal, and Eli took his position by another terminal with more buttons, switches, and lights than Kleiner's, while Gordon walked up to some more blast doors after securing his helmet.

Eli and Kleiner exchanged glances and Gordon said "Let's open 'er up!"

I could hear a faint, but strong, deep pulse come from the other side of the doors.

Eli and Kleiner simultaneously put keys in the terminals, turned them, and pulled switches above them.

The pistons connected to the door and the actual place let out jets of steam and began to slowly pull it open, releasing occasional steam puffs as they moved.

The door clanked open as the pulsing began to get louder, and inside was. . . The Zero-Point Energy Field Manipulator, A.K.A. Gravity Gun, on a clear table with two clear tubes connected to it.

A big screen in the area me and Ian were in popped to life and began to display a camera feed from inside the test chamber as the metal doors clanked back.

The two controllers pushed a button on their terminals and microphones came out.

Kleiner tapped on his, cleared his throat, and said "Testing, testing."

Gordon radioed back to us "I read you loud and clear!"

There were speakers hidden away somewhere that I couldn't spot, but I bet if I listened close enough I could have found them.

Eli mimicked Kleiner, and Gordon jokingly said "Copy cat. . .".

"Never lost your sense of humor, I see."

"Nope!"

"Rightey-oh! Well. . . Let's continue with the test, shall we?" Kleiner said, trying to stop them from getting distracted and making a mistake. "Gordon, I am sending a small amount of Dark Energy to the Zero-Point Energy Field Manipulator. . . Please stand by."

Eli and Kleiner had windows to see inside the chamber, but on the monitor me and Ian saw the tubes connected to the Gravity Gun begin to glow really dark blue.

So dark it was almost **glowing black**.

We both looked at each other, completely puzzled, and looked back at the screen.

When the tubes stopped glowing, Eli plainly stated "Now. . . Please pick up the Zero-Point Energy Field Manipulator as we send a specimen to the chamber."

"NO! NOT ANOTHER SPECIMEN!" Gordon joked after he picked up the Gravity Gun.

It slightly shook in his arms.

Eli chuckled and said "Not that kind, Gordon." as he pushed a series of buttons.

A small section of the floor in the chamber split open, and a platform rose with a wooden box on it.

"Please pick up the box." Kleiner said with a hint of fear.

Gordon used the now slightly blued Gravity Gun to pick up the box.

"Please put it down and give it a thrust." Kleiner proudly stated.

Ian looked at me, grinned, said "Giggity", and looked back at the monitor.

I couldn't help but burst into a laugh, and the scientists looked us, puzzled, not realizing what Ian did, then turned back to their windows.

Gordon used the Gravity Gun, which gave a hyper-sounding noise, to shoot a beam of the same color the Gravity Gun is that hit the box and sent it flying across the chamber.

It crashed into the wall opposite of the camera and shattered into a bunch of chunks and splinters.

"We are sending another box into the chamber." Eli proudly stated.

The normal Gravity Gun wouldn't do that. The box would have just bounced off the wall, completely unharmed.

When the box arrived Kleiner told Gordon to pick it up and shoot it at the wall.

When Gordon launched it while the Gravity Gun was holding it the Gravity Gun gave a more hyper _hype_ sound.

"Gordon, if would you be so kind as to set down the Zero-Point Energy Field Manipulator on the table, we can continue with the test." Eli commanded.

"Sure thing, doc!"

Gordon walked back over to the table, placed the Gravity Gun, and backed away.

The tubes began to glow again.

Ian and I nervously shifted weight after the tubes stopped glowing: something felt off, like this wasn't going to turn out good for anyone in the test chamber or the room adjacent to it.

The Gravity gun was now really dark blue, and there was black sparking and crackling amidst the three finger-like things on the front of it as it made small jump-like movements on the table.

"Gordon, we are sending a subject up. . . Please pick it up." Kleiner said after he bushed some more buttons.

Gordon picked up the DGG (Dark Gravity Gun) before a Combine soldier was brought up via the platform.

The soldier lunged, but Gordon used the DGG and pulled the secondary trigger while hip-aiming the DGG at its torso.

The DGG picked up the soldier and it went limp.

Eli turned around and explained to us that the DGG is using a lot of energy to hold the soldier up and that energy is flowing through the soldier's body. That caused the soldier to die.

"The body can now be used as a weapon. Once Gordon releases the soldier's body it will quickly move around as electricity arks across it." Eli explained.

"And when the body touches a person?" I fearfully asked.

"The electricity will discharge into that person and create a chain! However, the effect does not last long at all." Kleiner assured me.

_Sounds dangerous. . . I like! _Ian thought to me.

_Of course you like it, it's a weapon! _I replied.

_So?_

_So you- _I was replying, right before Gordon threw the body at the wall and hit something explosive.

**A/N**

**Midna: **Is this good?

**Ian: **For a cliffhanger, yeah.

**Gordon: **I should've known something bad was gonna happen. . . It was another test chamber. . .

**Ian: **It wasn't your fault. You were just doing your job. Both times.

**Gordon: **Thanks for the assurance! *sarcastic thumbs-up*

**Ian: **Nice. Real nice.


	8. 2nd reply to Delfim

**Ian:** No story, just review replies!

Chapter 4: Well, it's Gordon, sorry if he dissapointed you.

Chapter 5: Yes, cliffhangers are bitches, but they happened quite often during the time we were staying at the Resistance camp "Alpha Bravo". . . And I'm sorry it was so short, but Midna thought it would be _just right_ a place to end the chapter on. . . _Midna._

**Midna: **What did I do!?

**Ian: **Good question. . . I'll think of something! Chapter 6 is going to be in development for a while since I'm working on the first episode of _Star Who-Knows-What._


	9. Chapter 6: Unforeseen Consequences

**Midna: **Ian's still asleep because of last night, so you guys are going to be stuck with HIS vixen again! MUAHAHAHAHA! It's probably better if I write this chapter anyway, but still. MWAHAHAHA *cough* *cough* I'm okay! *cough* *cough *cough*

_**Chapter 6: Unforeseen Consequences**_

I coughed and got to my feet.

The area was all scorched and wires were dangling from the ceiling, sparking as they jumped around, an alarm was blaring, and I was surrounded by metal and rocks in big heaps.

A heavy smoke filled the prep room from the explosion inside the chamber.

My whole body was in pain.

"Ian?" I called out.

I heard him groan from across the decimated room and tried to navigate the maze of rocks and twisted metal to get to him.

(**Midna: **Hang on, I just realized he never said where his mate mark is when he's in his Digital From. It's on the left side of his collar bone. Mine is in the same spot.)

"Ian?" I called out again.

He groaned and said "Over here." from behind a wall of debris.

I rushed over and started to pull rocks away, but when I hit metal I stopped and yelled "I can't get through!".

I heard a thump and an "Ow. . ." before he said "Try something other than digging. I hit metal and hurt my hands.".

I took a couple steps back, spread my arms, and quickly closed them towards the pile of rubble as I yelled "Diamond Storm!" and demolished the pile, leaving an injured Ian in his human form.

He was cut and bleeding all over his chest, arms, and legs. His hands were dirty and there was muddy blood all over them, probably from digging.

He waved to me, skimpishly said "Hi. . ." and gave me a weak smile.

I freaked out and questioned him with a "What happened?" after I knelt down and healed his wounds, and the pain went away.

He looked me over and said "The same thing that happened to you." before he placed a palm on my leg and healed me. I didn't even notice a small chunk of my leg was missing.

He put his hand out and I pulled him up to me in a hug and he kissed me. I couldn't help but fall into it.

"Damn. . . Do you guys _ever _stop?" Gordon joked from behind me.

I tensed and squeezed Ian hard. I wasn't expecting Gordon to be behind us!

"Jumpy much?" He commented.

I let go of Ian and turned around. He fake limped out from behind me and said "Hey, Gordon. Find any of the scientists?".

"No, I haven't." He replied and dropped his helmeted head to his metal-covered chest with a thunk.

"Okay. . . Did you search everywhere?" I asked Gordon.

"Yes and no. There's a wall of debris between us and the rest of the area."

"Which reminds me. . . How are you still alive? You were at the epicenter of the blast!" Ian said.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and rested. I thought I healed him?

_I thought I just healed you?_

_Just go with it. . . He doesn't know about our abilities, well, except for ONE of my forms, but you get my point._

Gordon lifted his head up and thumped his suit as he said "This H.E.V. suit has saved my life countless times.".

"Okay. Where's the wall you were talking about earlier?" I asked.

He didn't know how to manipulate diamonds.

"Over here." Gordon said as he led us to a wall of mangled metal and jumpy, sparky wires. "How do you expect to get through that?"

"A lady has her ways." I said and smirked.

I put my arms straight out in front of me and formed a small ball of diamond inside the obstacle.

When I pulled my arms apart, the diamond cluster widened into a plate and created a hole for people to travel safely through.

I then retracted my arms and snapped my fingers.

The plate disappeared, leaving a crisp, smooth hole.

Gordon said "Woah. . . Dude, your girlfriend is cool.".

"Yeah, and she's MINE." Ian protected.

"Yeah, yeah. I have my eye on someone."

"You mean. . . Alyx?" Ian joked after coming out from behind his wall, then fake stumbling to me and grabbing my shoulder for support.

Gordon walked over, ignoring Ian's comment, and gave me a whistle of approval. "I didn't know you could do that."

"Well you just don't know me." I replied.

"I didn't know that either. . . So _that's _how you unlocked the doors to the house when I accidentally locked you out!" Ian said.

"Yep."

Long story short: We weren't mates, we were playing a game, and he accidentally locked me out of the house, so I made a diamond lock pick and used it to unlock the front door.

I stepped through the hole, then Ian, then Gordon.

Ian placed his arm across my shoulders again and we walked around the debris on the other side of the wall. "Eli! Kleiner!"

We heard a noise from one of the terminals, and when we got there we found Eli half buried.

"Eli, we gotta get out of here!" Gordon said as he ran over and pulled him out of the dirt by his shoulder.

"Gordon, you look for the Dark Gravity Gun, we'll get Eli out of here." Ian said.

"But you're injured."

"No I'm not. I wondered if you would see through my horrible acting, but you didn't." Ian said as he got off of me and stood up, straight and proud that he was still alive.

"Wow. . . Alright. You guys split up and get the scientists out. I'll try to find the Dark Gravity Gun and blast my way out."

Me and Ian soon found Kleiner buried like Eli, except he was up to his neck.

He dug him out and Ian carried him out as I helped Eli out.

When we got to the lobby-ish room Barney bounded over the desk and helped the scientists to some chairs and said "Where's Gordon?".

"He's still in their, looking for th-" I was saying, right before a deafening _BOOM _echoed down the hall towards the TC and a gust of wind almost blew me away like paper in the wind.

"I believe _that _explains where Gordon is." I say, pointing to the hallway as I hear Gordon's boots thumping towards the lobby.

When he appeared I saw his suit was really dirty. And, miraculously, his helmet was still on.

He said "Hey, Barney, this thing is amazingly powerful." as he walked over to the desk and sat the DGG on it.

It hummed and slightly bounced around as the electricity continued to ark around its three fingers.

"Can I touch it?" Barney asked, pulling his hand up to his shoulder.

"HELL NO! I'M NOT GAY!" Gordon joked as he jumped back a little.

Me and Ian burst out laughing so hard we fell to the floor. We almost fell on each other we laughed so hard.

When we recovered we stood up.

I said "That must have been the _be-_" as a war erupted outside.

Rounds started to bounce off the metal blast doors to the lobby from the outside.

Gordon shot me and Ian a glance before grabbing the DGG and rushing to the doors.

Barney pushed a button under his desk when the pinging stopped and Gordon ran out as soon as he could, flood lights shining into the lobby as the doors opened, giving us view of the battlefield.

He ran over to a small stack of sandbags and took cover, yelling "GET SOME COVER!".

Ian and I ran towards the the door and I made a diamond wall that I can move around with my hand so I could protect us as we traversed the battlefield.

AR2 and normal SMG rounds started pounding the diamond wall and making little cracks in it as we pushed forwards, into the battle.

Drop Ships took off from the middle of the courtyard as their engines made that dubstep pattern that gets eternally stuck in your head, and rockets from every building chased them away.

As we passed Gordon Ian yelled "GET BEHIND US!" and Gordon looked like he couldn't have been happier to do what someone told him to do.

I pulled the barrier into the ground so I didn't have to continue holding it up and turned to Gordon.

"Here-" I said as I lowered my left hand to waist-level, hovered my right hand about 2 feet above it and produced a mega-thick diamond ball, roughly 6-inches in diameter. "-use the Dark Gravity Gun and launch this like a mortar towards the Combine."

He grinned and pulled the DGG up, pointed it at the ball, and plucked it from my grasp.

I relaxed my arms and let them flop down.

He pointed the deadly combination upwards and launched it into the sky with a screech.

I looked at the wall and waved my left hand in front of it: it became see-through so we could all see the impact.

The ball came down right on top of a Combine soldier, going straight through him. I snapped my fingers and made it disintegrate.

I made another ball for Gordon and said "Once this is in the air, I'm going to turn it into a lot of shards to take out even more Combine.".

"So this one's going to be like raining razors? Sweet." He said before I nodded. He once again plucked-n-launched it.

When it reached the peak of its trajectory I snapped my fingers again and it shattered into too many diamond shards to count of all different sizes and they began to come down, all shrieking and whistling.

They cut straight through what they landed on- -from Combine body armor to concrete.

When it stopped raining diamonds almost all the Combine forces on the battlefield were gone, and only a couple Resistance members were lost.

Gordon whistled again and Ian just stared at the battlefield with a "Woah. . .".

I waved my hand in front of the diamond wall again and it shimmered before disintegrating along with all the diamond shards.

Gordon then pushed a button on the front of the suit and walked away as a radio came on, and Ian said "You gotta teach me that.".

"Wait, you mean you haven't figured out how yet?"

"Uhh, no, why? Well, it does sorta explain how this one time I was getting a glass of water- -after we mated- -and when I reached into the freezer to get an ice cube I also pulled out a diamond chunk."

"And you never told me?"

"No, I just put in the trash can."

I pictured a trash collector finding the diamond and making a small fortune.

I said "Okay. I'll show you." and smiled at him.

He smiled back and hugged me.

"On one condition." I said, not actually serious, but he fell for it.

"What?" he said as he loosened his grip on me.

"I can have longer hugs."

He tightened his grip and said "Deal." before he kissed me and changed into his Digital Form.

I released and he followed. We started walking over to the southern buildings where the bedrooms were for some quality time alone- -our tails wrapped around each other's.

When we finally got to our door Ian opened it, walked in, and turned on the lights.

I walked in after him, closed, and locked the door.

Ian did a 360 to examine the room.

The room was basically an office room with curtains and a lockable door with a king-sized bed against the opposite wall from the door.

There was a closet in the wall to the right from where you walk in, and there was a bathroom to left.

There were two night stands on either side of the head of the bed, and they had two un-topped lamps on them, and the floor was an aqua blue carpet

It made me ask myself _Who the hell designed this place?_.

****CAUTION****

I changed into my PE and tackled him onto the bed with a playful laugh and he landed on the bottom.

I grinned and said "You're in trouble now. . ." before I planted my lips on his and we embraced each other in a kiss.

_I don't think so. _He communicated, right before he changed into SM and slowly, carefully brushed his tail over my pussy.

We both shuddered at the feeling (The mental link shares what we're experiencing.) as we moaned into each other's mouths.

I rolled us to the side and wrapped my tail around his cock, and thought _Two can play at that game!_ before I started to move it up and down his shaft and we began moaning into each other's mouths again.

As he continued to stroke my pussy with his tail, mine stroking his furry cock as he did so, our paws blissfully roamed each other's bodies as we moaned into each other's mouths.

When he grabbed my breasts and began to suck and nibble my nipples I pulled his face into my chest as my pussy exploded my juices all his tail and we yelled each other's names.

I let go of his head and our bodies rolled apart, and we began panting.

_That feels amazing - no matter how many times I feel it. _he thought.

_Well, maybe you would like to feel an even more amazing one? _I thought back as I got on all fours, turned around, put my left arm and leg on the other side of him, gently lowered my waist onto his stomach, and slowly slid my dripping pussy to his face, as I lowered my face to his rock-hard cock.

I licked my lips, and was about to start licking his cock, when he started blowing air across my pussy. "Ohhhh. . . Y-Y-You d-d-devil!"

He chuckled and started to brush my pussy lips with the broad side of his fingers, and I shuddered at the sexual torture as he started blowing AND rubbing.

"Ohhh, FUCK!"

"Not _just_ yet, my love." he said before he inserted a finger into my waiting pussy, and I shuddered again as he started to finger-fuck me.

We moaned as I licked his cock and he fingered me.

We twisted, whirled, and made up&down and see-saw motions, but as we we felt each other getting closer and closer to our climaxes we decided to use our mouths.

I engulfed his cock and we moaned at the same time because I could feel what he felt, but my moan was muffled into humming, which just made it feel better.

I wrapped my tongue around the soft, wet fur of his cock and started to slowly bob my head up and down and started humming again, while Ian moaned into my pussy and drove me mad with pleasure.

_Oh my god, this feels AMAZING! _we thought at the same time.

He started rubbing my ass and I hummed louder as he moaned louder into my pussy.

I must admit, I did train him a bit.

I could feel through our link that he was just as close to his climax as I was.

_MIIIIDNAAAA!_

_IIIIAAAAN!_

My pussy exploded my juices into his mouth, and I became his personal faucet as I took his cock as far into my throat as I could without gagging, and it shot hot cum down my begging throat, and I drank as he skillfully used his tongue to lap up my juices.

I got up and lined his cock up with my pussy and dropped.

"Ohhhhh, my god." I said as a wave of pleasure washed over my whole body.

He smirked and said "Nope. Just me!" as he maneuvered us into doggy style- -my favorite!

He rubbed the tip of his cock along the fleshy groove of my lower lips and tried to hold back a moan as he said "You want it, don't you?".

"Oh, god yes! I want it so bad! Please!"

He pushed it in a little and asked "Please what?" the way an overlord would as he kept rubbing.

I moaned and said "Please fuck me!"

He left his cock there, and grabbed my hips.

"How do I know you really want it?"

I tried pushing my hips back, so I could have it, but he held my body in place.

"Mmmm, I want it! I want it!"

I pushed all my weight back, but to no avail. . . Then he started to rub the pads of his fingers where he was holding me.

I started laughing as he started tickling me, and I dropped to the left as he started laughing, too.

He tickled me in all my ticklish spots as he brushed my pussy lips with his tail and nibbled my nipples.

We laugh/moan mixed as he continued and I tried to get him back by using my arms and my tail.

He pulled on my hips and brought me to the end of the bed and continued tickling me while I laugh/moaned.

He put my legs up and put them on his shoulders and slowly pushed his cock in. "Damn. . ."

I moaned as the small amount of fur tickled me - making it feel 10X more pleasurable - and tightly wrapped my tail around his, and tightened my grip around it as he moved his hips forwards and backwards.

I moaned and moaned as he thrusted and thrusted.

He grinned, took his right hand off my legs, crossed his left arm over them, and used his right hand to rub my clitoris as he thrusted and thrusted.

"Ohhhhh, my GOD! Ian, don't stop!"

He let out a giant moan and I could feel his grip loosen on my legs before he tried to regain control of his body and continued what he was doing- -me!

As he rubbed my clitoris on top of thrusting I squirmed like a worm.

"Oh, fuck! Feels. . . So. . . GOOOOOOOD!" I yelled in between moans.

I reached down and moved his hand faster, producing a gigantic moan from both of us.

He moved his hands to my hips and thrusted as he pulled me onto him as hard as he could as I used both my hands on my clitoris as we yelled "IIII'M CUMMMIIIIINNNGGGG!" and we went off like 1 kiloton bombs.

He fell forwards onto me as his cock rampaged and painted my insides white and my pussy milked his cock for every last drop of cum.

He pulled out and all the juices slowly drained from me.

I rolled over onto my belly and he slowly pushed into my ass as I moaned.

He moaned and said "So tight!" as he slowly started moving in and out.

"FUCK!" I yelled out of pure pleasure.

I felt like I was going to melt as he moved my ass cheeks around in small circles as we moaned.

He rubbed and weakly pulled my cheeks as he thrusted. "FUCK!"

He pulled his tail up and began to brush it over my pussy again. "Stop! I'm going to to cum!"

"Maybe that's the idea!" He said, and he slowly pushed it into my pussy and we gave giant moans to the feeling.

"OH MY GOD! THAT FEELS _AMAZING_!" I yelled.

He moaned, and said "I KNOW!".

I yelled "III'M CUMMMIINNNNGGGGGG!" and gripped the sheets on the bed as hard as I could, and my pussy contracted around his tail as it exploded, and my ass pulled on his cock for everything.

"MMEEEE TOOOOOOO!"

He savagely pulled me back, onto the front of his thighs, as he wiggled his tail around inside me and his cock went off like all the fireworks on the 4th of July combined, pumping all his cum inside me.

****IT'S SAFE. . . FOR NOW****

He crumpled to the floor, and I slid off the bed and landed over him and we started panting like wolves right after a long chase.

I moved around so I was next to him, and not on him, and continued panting.

Once we were breathing normally I changed into my regular form and he changed back into his Digital Form.

I urged him to get onto the bed, and he groaned before he got up and laid on the bed.

I slowly got up and wrapped him in a hug.

He placed his arm over me and we peacefully went to sleep.

**A/N**

**Ian: **Midna, you're supposed to be out here!

**Midna (back stage): **Sorry! I'm looking for something!

**Ian: **Need help?

**Midna: **Naw, I'm good!

**Midna walks out, holding a picture of her and Ian.  
**

**Midna: **I found the first picture of us at a beach!

**Ian: **I remember that day! You scared a _lot _of people.

**Midna: **Yeah. . . Then the cops came and almost arrested us. _Again._

**Ian:** I remember. . .


	10. Chapter 7: Anomalous Materials

**Ian: **Where's Gordon?

**Midna: **I don't know. . . Where's G-Man?

**Ian: **He got Gordon again! SHIT!

**Midna: **Well on the bright side that means there won't be any world-class emergencies for a while!

**Ian: **True. . . Kleiner?

**Midna: **Not a clue. . .

_**Chapter 7: Anomalous Materials  
**_

****IAN'S VIEW**  
**

I slowly woke up to a really bad feeling all over my body, and Midna no longer hugging me.

My guts felt like they were twisted.

I walked over to the bathroom, and I didn't like what I saw: Midna was hunched over the toilet, and she looked horrible.

Her face was pale and her eyes looked sorta. . . Lifeless.

I slowly walked over, got down onto my right knee, and placed my right paw on the middle of her back, in between her shoulders. "You okay?"

She looked at me, put her back against the wall behind her, and wiped her mouth. "I feel horrible. . ." she weakly said.

"I know. . . Any idea what it was?" I asked, and placed my paw on her forehead. She was burning up.

"No. . . Other than something from the food last night, I don't know what it might be."

****FLASHBACK: ENGAGE****

Me and Midna were sitting next to each other in a big hall, tails wrapped, paws joined, and socializing with the other members of the Resistance while we waited for the food to be served.

Gordon was sitting at the far right end of the table, and the two other scientists were at the other end, talking about the test procedures.

Gordon was in his white lab coat, and it was buttoned over.

Kleiner stood up and Gordon yelled "Kleiner's going to give a speech!" and the party settled down.

"Thank you, Gordon. . ." he began. "Tonight is the night we shall make the first attempt towards a new weapon we will call the 'Negative Energy Field Manipulator'. We will begin by taking the Zero-Point Energy Field Manipulator- -which many of you call the 'Gravity Gun'- -and give it Dark Energy to greatly power the Field Manipulator, and, in theory, make it effective as a weapon against the Combine."

All of the members stood up and clapped.

Eli stood up and told them to settle down. "Thank you, Isaac. Gordon is going to be the man inside the test chamber. Now, let's eat and hope we won't open another portal to Xen, shall we?"

Everyone laughed and the chefs brought out the food.

Greg, the head chef, cautiously put Midna's meal in front of her.

I said "We won't bite." and he seemed relieved.

Then, when he walked back over to give me mine, I asked "Want to see something cool?" and Midna shot me a playful warning glance.

She knew exactly what I was about to do.

He said "Sure, why not?" and I nodded.

I let go of Midna's paw and unwrapped our tails.

I took the meal from him and placed it in front of me. "Don't want to drop it."

I pushed my chair back and stood up. All of the Resistance members put their hands on their holstered 9MM pistols, and Greg took a couple steps back.

I changed into my human form and they drew their weapons.

Midna burst out laughing as Greg fainted, and everyone, except Gordon, dropped their jaws and let their weapons fall.

"Did you seriously think I was going to hurt anyone?" I asked as I sat back down and pulled my chair in.

I looked over at Midna's meal, and I there was a tiny green thing in her corn.

I simply shrugged, dismissing it as a piece of broccoli, and had a spoonful of corn myself. "Are you awaiting my permission? Eat!"

****FLASHBACK: DISENGAGE****

Midna's eyes widened, and she braced herself over the toilet and barfed.

"I'll go to the infirmary and see if they have something that'll make you feel better." I announced and stood up.

I walked to the bathroom doorway, waved my tail, and walked to the door.

I turned off the lights, and I felt her stomach get ready for another purge.

After walking out I glanced around as I closed the door.

"Hey there, stud! Everything alright?" Gordon greeted me as I walked down the stairs with my tail hung low.

"Midna's sick. . ." I sadly stated.

"Oh no. . . What's wrong?" he asked as he ran ahead of me, in his lab coat, and walked through the door with me.

"She's barfing and running a fever." I explained.

"And you?"

"Nothing, so far. However, I feel everything she does through our link."

"You have a link?" He asked, amazed.

"Didn't I explain this already?"

"If you have, I don't remember."

"Oh. Well, you see, we-" I doubled over and fell to my right.

I clutched my stomach and groaned.

My stomach felt like it was in knots.

"Damn. . . Ngh. You sure you're okay?" he asked as he got me back to my feet.

"_I _am fine. _Midna _is just god awful. As I was saying. . . We have a telepathic link that lets us share _everyth_ , what we're experiencing, even how we feel. _Memories _even!"

He chuckled and said "That's gotta make nights interesting.".

"You have no clue."

"No way!"

I nodded and said "Hell yeah!" as we walked into the western building lobby. The scent of disinfectants filled the air.

We walked over to the desk and asked to see someone about something for Midna, but they said they couldn't do anything unless they saw her, so we asked if a doctor could see her.

You would think they wouldn't have been able to get a doctor to her, but they sent a doctor to the lobby for us almost immediately.

If Kleiner had a brother, it would have been him.

He looked _exactly _like him, except he didn't wear glasses.

"I didn't know Kleiner had a twin!" I joked towards Gordon. I didn't know if it would have made the doctor mad, but I didn't want to take any chances.

"Ah, Gordon!" he yelled as he strode towards us.

"Heyyy, Carsden! How are you?" Gordon greeted, and shook his hand.

"I am good, thank you. And who or what may this be?" he asked in a thick German accent as he looked me over.

I shook his hand and he marveled at how soft my fur was. "I'm Ian."

"Ah, and who is getting the medicine?"

"Neither of us. It's actually for his-" Gordon explained as I doubled over. He got me before I could fall again.

I clutched my stomach- -harder this time- -and we proceeded to the door.

Gordon explained the situation. I told Carsden about the link.

"So it is her who is sick, and not you?" he asked as we entered the southern buildings.

I nodded and started my way up the stairs.

"And where is your apartment?" he asked as we started walking through the second floor halls.

"Right here." I stated as I opened the door to room 173.

I flopped on the bed, Gordon sat next to me, and Carsden walked over to Midna.

****MIDNA'S VIEW****

My body felt like it was trying to kill itself as I rested my back against the wall across from the toilet.

Kleiner's twin walked in and said "Ah, there you are!"

I looked at him, and he got down on one knee and put down a clear plastic container.

He opened it and pulled out a pop sickle stick. "Open."

I just dropped my jaw. He pushed down my tongue with the stick so he could see better.

When he was done he put it in the trash, picked up the container, and stood up. I guess he knew what was wrong without any more tests.

I braced myself over the toilet as he left the bathroom.

****IAN'S VIEW****

"How old are they?" he asked Gordon as I clutched my stomach.

"They are both [DATA EXPUNGED], and they were born [DATA EXPUNGED]." he answered.

Carsden shrugged and asked "Are they intimate? I noticed they both have that tattoo. They also have a link."

Gordon looked at me, then back at Carsden.

"Yes, we are. That's what these represent." I said as I touched my mate mark.

I don't know why, but if you or your mate touches the mark it feels _really _good.

However, if it isn't you or your mate, it doesn't. It feels like a normal touch.

Carsden seemed unphased by my answer. "Okay. That has nothing to do with why she is sick. I was just curious. What do you call the tattoos?"

"Mate marks. We both call them mate marks." I relpied.

"Ah. . . Okay. . . What is your mate's name?" He asked. I could tell that was his last question.

"Midna." I answered.

As if on queue, she flushed the toilet, walked in, and laid down on the bed next to me.

"Okay. Now, what she has is nothing big. It is just a very strange kind of virus, very similar to food poisoning. She should be better in a couple days. If not, come and get me. I will be more than happy to help."

"Can you give her something to make her feel better? I asked.

"I'm afraid not. I don't know enough about her physiology to prescribe a safe amount." Carsden said before him and Gordon left.

"They seem like nice foxes." I heard Carsden say as they started down the hall.

"I thought they were wolves?" Gordon said.

"You must not have eyes."

Midna snuggled up to me, and I began to caress her fur.

She closed her eyes and began to doze off.

****15 DAYS LATER****

Midna was back to her happy, sex-addicted self, and I could manipulate diamonds.

I was nowhere near as good as Midna, but she _did _have her whole life to work on it, so it wasn't really something I was upset about.

It was a rather hot, sunny day.

I didn't hear any signs of war as I practiced my newly acquired skills with Midna.

"Diamond Storm!"

I put my sun-burned arms in front of me and made a protective wall.

A small crowd formed around us, always keeping a minimum of 100ft from either of us in the highly unlikely case of a diamond spiraling away and hitting them.

My white shorts seemed to glow in the sun, and a couple teenage girls couldn't take their eyes off the scars on my chest.

Was it really that big a deal? They're scars. No big whoop. I don't see a point of obsessing over them or anything. To me, scars are like historical markers. They show that something happened.

Anyway. . .

I wasn't muscular, but I was definitely fit.

I pulled my arms down and sank the wall into the ground before making it disintegrate, leaving a rectangular pit.

_That's gonna fill up with water. . . _I thought.

Florida is about sea level, so depending on how deep a hole is, it will fill up with water.

Midna yelled "Power Paw!" and started running towards me.

I pulled my arms into a defensive position by my face and produced a diamond tripwire in front of Midna's feet.

She tripped and fell on her face.

I threw my arms down, eliminating all the diamond stuff, and ran over to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I got down next to her.

She used Shunpo to get to her feet and kick me in the back, sending me flying a solid 20ft.

She walked over and said "_Never _drop your guard.".

She stood tall and dominant over me.

"Not even if it's your mate?" I asked as I put out a hand.

She pulled me up as more of a crowd gathered. "Nope."

I noticed the science team from Black Mesa was in the crowd as I strode back to my position of 50ft away from her.

Gordon ran over to me as I got into an aggressive stance. "You got your ass kicked by a girl!"

"She got me in the back." I corrected.

He narrowed his eyes. "Smart ass. . ."

I shooed him back into the crowd, and got back into my stance.

Midna put her right leg back and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

12 Bull Chickens suddenly teleported to in between me and Midna.

Midna used Diamond Storm to kill four, and I slashed a diamond chain through another.

The remaining 7 split up, and ran around the courtyard, spitting and terrorizing people.

Gordon took a pistol from a holster on the person next to him and removed another 3 from the equation.

The rest were killed by members with pistols.

The ground rumbled.

4 Tentacles burst from the ground in the middle of the courtyard, and started smacking the dirt, swirling, and killing people.

I yelled "MONKEY ON A STICK! WE'RE GETTING FINGERED BY GODZILLA!".

I threw a diamond chain that tightly wrapped around them and they started to swirl in a giant possibly-bio mass. A member with a flamethrower walked over and roasted them.

I whistled and said "Now _that _is what I call a barbecue!".

I walked over to Midna. "Lunch?"

She started walking towards a Bull Chicken. "How about clean up, lunch, then a shower? You stink."

After bagging the BC's bodies I made Tenta-sushi and bagged the chunks.

As me and Midna were nearing the eastern building's doors an insanely high-pitched, staticy shriek came from the Citadel.

I put my hands over my ears and dropped to my knees, while Midna grabbed her ears and fell to the ground.

The science team ran over to us, and Gordon picked Midna up, and Eli and Kleiner pulled me up by my shoulders as I yelled "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP!" as Midna yelled "MY EARS!".

"Make what stop?" Gordon asked.

"DON'T YOU HEAR THAT NOISE!?" I yelled at the scientists looked at each other, confused, before they dragged us into the eastern building, and the noise stopped.

Eli and Kleiner dropped me, and Gordon set Midna down on her back next to me.

I slowly got up and pulled Midna to her feet. "What _was _that?"

She said "Hell if I know." and the scientists, still confused, looked at us.

"What was what?" Gordon asked.

"That. . . _Noise_." I answered.

"What noise?"

"There was a really weird noise that came from the Citadel."

Godon said "The Citadel? That can't be good. . ." and the trio went outside- -probably to the northern building.

"Get us a table?" I asked Midna.

She kissed me and walked into a sea of tables.

The room had tons of tables, and members were sitting at almost every last one. They were all talking and laughing as they ate.

I walked over to a buffet, picked up 2 large plates, and started making salads.

In the middle of the second one- -which was for me, I always make Midna's food first- -a female member walked over to me and tried to hug me.

I quickly blocked her and yelled "Who the _hell _do you think you are!?"

Everyone stopped eating and looked at us.

_Stop, you're making a scene. _Midna thought.

_She tried to hug, and possibly KISS me!_

_WHAT!?_

Me and Midna are very. . . _Protective _over each other.

"I have a _mate _and she's sitting _right there_!" I yelled and pointed to Midna.

Midna fumed as she sat, alone, at the end of a table in the corner of the vast room.

"And I happen to love her with all my heart!"

The girl shrugged and walked away.

I blinked and re-focused my attention on the salads. Everyone started eating again, and the room filled with chatter and laughter.

After a shower with Midna, we were on our way to the northern buildings to see what the science team was up to.

"Still. . . It only snows here. . . Every. . . Blue. . . Moon?" I said as I opened the door to the courtyard for Midna.

It was snowing, and it was as cold as the dark side of the moon.

And it was dark. Nighttime dark.

I changed into my Digital Form and walked out.

Snow flakes gently landed on our fur as we walked out, and I couldn't see the Citadel through it.

Midna twirled and laughed in the snow.

"No. . . This is wrong. . . This is _very _wrong. . ." I muttered and burst into a sprint for the northern buildings.

A gust of wind tore through my fur and hit my skin, and I shivered.

Then the noise came again.

**A/N**

**Ian:** I absolutely hate that noise.**  
**

**Midna: **I absolutely hate what happened next.

**Ian: **Talk about ruining your day!

**Midna: **How can you joke about it!?

**Ian: **Because I'm alive, and I have a larynx.


	11. Chapter 8: Power Struggle

**Ian: **Hello! Sorry we haven't written in forever! We've been um. . . Busy. Yeah, that's it! Busy!

**Midna: **Yes! Busy doing. . . Stuff!

**Ian: **The stuffy kind of stuff!

**Midna: **Yeah!

_**Chapter 8: Power Struggle**_

(**Ian: **I would like you, the readers, to know something: I have given all the chapters AFTER chapter 3 the same names as actual Half-Life chapter titles. May it be ones from VALVe HL games or not.)

**DISCLAIMER: WE (Midna and I) DO NOT OWN HALF-LIFE, OR ANY OTHER THINGS THAT ARE REFERENCED. WE SIMPLY EXPERIENCED IT AND ARE WRITING OUR EXPERIENCES HERE. DEAL WITH IT.**

However, this time, it didn't come from the Citadel: It came from above.

The noise abruptly stopped within a second of its starting.

Something in the sky roared and shot down 8 beams of light that were arranged in a near circle.

Resistance members poured from the armory and situated sandbags, and themselves, around the circle made by the lights.

I deemed the task of arming myself against a possible threat worthy of completion and darted to the armory.

I returned with a P90 that had a silencer, a laser pointer, and a reflex sight. The reflex sight had a teal X-with-dot, and a green lens.

Holstered, on my right leg, was a KAP-40. Extended mag, laser pointer, target finder.

On my back was a crossbow with a variable zoom scope.

Around my waist was a belt that had 3 frag grenades, 2 tomahawks, 3 CLST grenades, 4 extra P90 magazines, and 5 extended KAP-40 clips.

Midna was behind a mounted MG-42, and she had a stockpile of frag grenades next to her.

I jogged over and turned on my P90's laser pointer. "Hey, warmonger."

She looked at me and smiled. "Ready to kick some Combine ass?"

"We don't even know if it's Combine."

A deep, steady pulse started to come from the sky, and slowly grew louder. Something landed in the middle of the courtyard.

****MIDNA'S VIEW****

The thing that landed was basically an dark blue upwards cone.

It had ruts that went up, towards the rounded top, and 6 legs with cables loosely attached.

It was easily 60ft tall, and 100ft wide.

"You don't see that every day!" Ian said.

Behind the sandbags, floodlights turned on and pointed at the base of the. . . Thing.

The pulsing subsided, and the tension rose like an Apollo mission.

A part of it that was facing me and Ian went inwards, and hissed as it opened.

A ramp slid out from underneath the behemoth and lowered to the ground with a reverberating thud.

A part of the door popped up before starting a climb.

Me and Ian tightened our grips on our weapons, and squinted as a blinding white light poured from the cracks the opening sequence created.

As soon as the opening was 10ft tall, AR2 tracers erupted outwards as soldiers ran out, onto the courtyard.

Rockets came out of the buildings, sending dirt, snow, and limbs alike flying through the air when they landed near a soldier.

I squeezed the trigger and started sweeping.

Ian tossed a CLST grenade and took his sweet time.

He would position the laser dot on an enemy's head, peer through his reflex sight, and release a triplet of silenced round with his P90.

Resistance members hopped over sandbags, and ran towards the ramp as they sprayed bullets at the Combine forces.

I stopped spraying and used the sights.

Ian jumped over the sandbags and pulled out his KAP-40 s he ran up the ramp.

When he got to the top a Hunter leapt up, and stabbed him in the abdomen.

"NO!" I yelled.

The Hunter squealed as Ian flew through the air, landed behind me, and skidded to a halt at the wall of the building behind me.

It hurt like hell.

I ran over and tried to heal him, but it had no effect.

"Damnit! Why can't I heal you!?" I yelled.

I started crying and kept trying to heal him as blood ran from his abdomen into the snow.

I completely spaced the fact he would just be sent to the Seireitei when he died.

"Well. . . This sucks." He said and coughed up blood. "I always pictured going out by getting hit with an orb or something."

"DAMNIT, IAN, YOU AREN'T DYING!"

"Looks and feels like it."

"STOP TALKING! YOU'RE LOSING BLOOD!"

He coughed up more blood. "Well that's my concern."

"MINE, TOO!"

"Sorta."

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS!?"

"Why aren't you? I'm going to the Seireitei when I die, and I think it's probably quite nice this time of year."

I just stared at him, dumbfounded.

"This really isn't my kind of thing, though. Dying, that is. Hurts a bit."

I couldn't say anything; I was paralyzed.

"Sadly, one of my wishes won't come true. Or will it? Hm."

"What wish would that be?" I asked.

"To be with you until the end of time."

I hugged him and kept crying.

"Shhhhhh. . . You'll be fine. . ."

I could tell by the strain of his voice he was about to pass.

"Stay safe. . ."

"Ian. . ."

"I love you. . ."

He closed his eyes and slowly went limp.

"No. . . Ian. . . Please. . ."

My heart was consumed by anger.

I slowly laid his body to rest, stood up, and took a step towards the MG-42, but was lifted into the air before I could take another. "The fuck?

Red beams of light started to swirl around me, and I was encased in a dark red sphere of bulletproof light.

My fur turned red as I remembered the most painful moments of my life.

My claws became solid deep-red light as I remembered giving Ian the scar on his chest.

10 evilishly-dark red light tentacles slowly grew from my back as I remembered watching my family die.

I remembered Ian's reaction to being told his family died, and I felt something happen to my eyes.

The sphere hissed and opened.

When I took a step out, I wasn't walking on snow, I was walking on a small patch of red electricity that floated slightly above the ground.

Time started to slow.

It slowed and slowed and slowed all around me, but I wasn't effected.

Rounds froze in the air, and one of them was passing through someone's cranium when time stopped.

I suddenly fell to my knees like an invisible hand was pushing me down.

A man in a blue suit started to walk towards me form a distance.

He was holding a briefcase, and his eyes were blue, like his oddly tinted hair.

As he got closer I realized who it was: G-Man.

"Hello, Midnaaaa." he said. "I see you have-" he inhaled, and he spoke like he was carefully choosing his words. "-discovered a new. . . Abilityyyy. . ."

"What do you want? Undo this so I can kill those bastards!" I yelled. "They killed Ian!"

"That is not of my concerrrrrn. . ."

"Can you bring him back?" I asked, hopeful he would say yes.

He stood there and adjusted his tie.

"Can you?"

He didn't reply; he just looked at me with his blue eyes that I wanted to stab out with a pencil so I could get to the bastards that killed the one I loved.

"ANSWER ME!"

"It seems that our-" he inhaled "-meetingggg must be cut short."

He turned around and started walking and fading away.

Time resumed, and I was released from the pressure of the invisible hand that was squashing me against the ground.

I started walking towards the cone ship thing, furious, and the battle stopped.

A Strider started to come down via platform, and it started shooting at me.

The tentacles made themselves my shield, and the Strider's rounds were absorbed by them.

I raised an open paw to the Strider.

I closed my paw, and the head of the Strider imploded, sending liquids and sparks everywhere.

I continued walking towards the ramp.

I put out an arm.

I pulled it back, making the Resistance members come off the ramp and gently land in the snow.

I pushed my arms forwards and all the Combine violently flew back into their cone.

I pulled my arms down. The cone followed my arms, breaking the legs off with a metallic snap.

I closed my arms, and the doors were forced shut.

I raised my arms and brought the cone 60ft into the air.

I threw my arms to the right, sending the cone to the west.

When it landed it exploded into a blue mushroom cloud.

All of the Resistance members looked at me and dropped their jaws.

I never once touched the cone.

I walked back over to Ian's half snow-buried body and knelt down.

His head was tilted downwards, his eyes were shut, and there was frozen blood from his abdomen down.

I started crying again.

I didn't want to accept the fact he died, but I had to.

I wanted to do a lot of things with him, like sail around the world, or go to Costa Rica. I wanted to do something fun, and be somewhere beautiful while I had my fun with him. Just the 2 of us. . .

But then he died.

Right there, right in front of me, on the field of battle, he died.

I thought back to some of the fun things we did.

Then I thought about some of the sad things.

Next was just a fraction of the goofy stuff he did.

After that I thought about all the things that made him _him_.

Then I realized I loved the brilliant nutball more than I thought I did, and started to cry harder.

All 10 tentacles wrapped around Ian's body, making it impossible to see him, but I ignored them.

The tentacles broke off at half-way to my back, and completely mummified him.

The tentacles began to grow back as Ian's body was lifted into the air.

As blue lights beams began to swirl around him and repair the damage done to his abdomen, Barney ran over, the science team in pursuit.

Barney's eyes widened. "My god. . ."

Ian's body - which was horizontally hovering about 3ft off the ground - was slowly being encased in a dark blue sphere.

Barney put his hand on his holstered Beretta M9, and Gordon pushed his was through a forming crowd. to see what was happening. "Midna, what's-"

He looked at me, then Ian, then back at me, and a look of fear crossed his face.

He straightened up, sat next to me, and placed his hand on my back. "What happened?"

"He died. . ." I said.

Just then, the sphere opened, revealing Ian on a blue electrical field like the one I was on earlier.

His fur was blue, his claws were solid dark-blue light, and there was a blue light robe I could see through on him.

He slowly opened his eyes, which turned a deep silver while he was in the sphere, and groaned.

Or link squelched and re-opened.

The field he was on suddenly dispersed and he fell onto his back with a thud.

He coughed as he got to his feet.

I tackled him into a kiss he wasn't expecting, and the tentacles wrapped around us both, creating a bright purple light.

His eyes widened, but he quickly fell into it.

When I stopped for a gasp of air he rolled us over and studied my appearance. "What happened?"

After explaining what happened, the new powers I knew about, and pointing out our eyes changed colors - he told me mine were bronze - we set up a sort of practice range.

Ian stood 50yds away from me, and I tossed cans at him. He would then use his powers to do something to the can without physically touching it.

"What should we name it?" he asked as he crushed a can in midair. It was still dark and snowing.

"Name what?" I asked as I tossed another can at his feet.

He held out his right arm and showed the palm of his paw.

The can stopped, came up to chest height, and started to quickly come towards me.

I mimicked his movements, and the can stopped in the middle of us.

"Our new form." he said through gritted teeth, pushing the can harder.

The can began to slowly come towards me.

I put my right leg forwards and pushed the can harder in defense. "How about 'Photon From'?"

The can once again reversed direction.

Ian swept his paw to his left, and the can was sent barreling. "Sounds cool!"

It smacked Gordon in the face and dropped with his glasses.

"Damnit, guys, I wore my HEV suit so I wouldn't get hurt today!" he complained as he put his glasses back on.

"Ummm. . . Sorry? I didn't know you were there." Ian apologized.

"It's fine, just. . . _Damn_ that smarts!" Gordon said and rubbed his left cheek.

"Sorry!" Ian put up his paws in defense.

Gordon gave a dismissive wave and walked over to Ian's left side. "Feel okay?"

"Yeah. Well, better than I did earlier, that's for sure."

I threw another can at Ian and turned around to grab another.

He waved it to the side. "Hey, Gordon, check this out."

He brought a can into the air, and I held it up - without touching it - for him.

Ian used Shunpo to get 100yds away from it and yelled "Ready?" to Gordon.

Gordon yelled "Show me what you got!" and Ian nodded.

He moved his body like a Vortigaunt does when it's about to shock something, and green electricity arced from the ground to his paws while each 1-second arc made a staticy shriek, varying in pitch.

He shoved his paws at the can, and the ground arcing stopped, but instead it was quickly discharged on the can in a thick green beam of electricity.

The can exploded in and melted.

Ian Flash Stepped back over and asked Gordon "What do you think?" as I made a metal ball.

"I think that's pretty damn cool. How did you figure that trick out?"

"You might have some problems with the Jeep. . ."

"WHAT!?"

Ian broke into laughter and said "Cool down; I'm joking! I found out almost the same exact way I just showed you."

Gordon relaxed. "Oh. . ."

"You should have seen the look on your face!"

"We don't even know where the Jeep is." I chimed in.

"Well you're going to find out soon. Change back into your normal forms, soldiers! You're going to help us destroy the Citadel."

Ian and I dropped our jaws. "What?"

"Was I not speaking English?" Gordon asked and grinned.

"You want _us_ to help _you _destroy the _Citadel?_" Ian asked.

"Yeah, why not? And I was serious about changing forms. I highly doubt Serris would let menacing-looking foxes like you 2 in the TBR."

"TBR?" I asked.

"Tactical Briefing Room." Gordon answered. "Now hurry up; the briefing's being held off until I get there."

I changed into my normal form, and Ian changed into his Digital Form.

We pointed out our eyes were back to their normal colors.

Gordon spun around and started for the bunker in the courtyard.

"Ian, may I ask you a question?" he asked, half-way to the bunker.

"Sure." Ian said.

"Why is it that you are almost never in your human form? You _were _born human, after all."

"I sorta like the feeling of having fur. Plus it's good for times like this." answered, gesturing at all the snow.

"Can't argue with that." Gordon said and pushed a button on his suit. "It's bone-numbing outside."

****IAN'S VIEW****

We walked into the bunker, and Midna and I sat down at the table.

"So this is the TBR?" I asked.

"Or is it?" Gordon said.

He reached his arm behind the whiteboard nailed onto the wall across from me and Midna.

He pushed a button. "Alpha. Charlie. Tango. Delta. Omega."

He then pulled his am out, and steel doors slammed into the doorways to the outside of the bunker.

I nervously shifted my weight. "What are those for?"

Gordon walked over to stand behind us. "You'll see."

I heard big clicks like lights were being turned on come from in between the table and the wall.

The clicking sound got louder and louder as it got closer.

There was a final booming, echoing click, and the clicking stopped, but was shortly followed by a slow, cavernous, trembling, grinding noise that got louder as it got closer.

I grabbed Midna's paw in worry something bad would happen and gently squeezed.

In response, she wrapped her tail around me and pulled me closer to her.

A square section of the floor in front of the table jolted up slightly, and glided to the left.

The noise was instantly twice as loud.

A tan, square shaft was exposed.

There was a downward grid that was indented in each side of the shaft, and they all had raised metal rails with blank and yellow caution patterns on them.

Each corner had a 4X4ft square extended into the shaft with lights periodically placed in them.

It looked like it was stolen from Black Mesa.

A grey metal platform rose to the top of the shaft and came to a halt.

It was _just right _for the shaft.

It had a rough, raised diamond pattern on it, and the edges were raised.

_They must have stolen both the shaft AND the platform from Black Mesa. _I thought to Midna.

She chuckled.

"What?" Gordon asked.

"Nothing." I said. "Is this our ride down?"

"Yep."

Gordon walked onto the platform. "It may be an old design, but it's a sturdy one."

Midna and I walked onto the platform.

"Begin descent." Gordon commanded.

The platform started going down the shaft, and that damn noise started again.

Once our heads were below the floor, the square section moved back into place, and, over the grinding noise, I heard the steel doors retract.

After a 3 minute noise torture session, the platform thunked into place at the bottom, exposing a white, knobless door with a window.

Gordon walked forwards, and the door slid up for him.

We followed him, and the door closed behind us.

We walked down a long, bleak hallway with 1 camera in each upper corner.

At the end of the hall, there was yet another blast door, however there was a keypad next to it.

Midna and I looked away as Gordon, seeming not to care whether or not either of us saw it, punched in a code.

After the doors opened, he swept his arm in a gesturing manner towards the revealed room as he said "Ian, Midna, I present you. . . The Tactical Briefing Room!"

There were big screens with random images on all the walls.

A long table was in the middle of the room.

At the far end of the table was a hologram of a 10mi radius of ground, water, and the Citadel itself.

It showed a couple 10 through 20 story buildings, lots of 1 through 5 story buildings, the Saint John's River, and, in the center of it all, the Citadel.

Carsden, Eli, Kleiner, Alyx, and now Gordon were sitting at the table. Barney was standing by the hologram.

"I thought you said you were going to get _Ian _And Midna, Doc." Barney said to Gordon.

"I did." Gordon replied.

"Then where's Ian?"

Gordon snickered, and Alyx punched him in the shoulder. "Ow. . ."

"I'm wearing a bulletproof metal suit." Gordon said, stating the obvious.

"Thanks, Captain." Alyx said.

Midna couldn't help but chuckle, and I just shook my head.

"So where is he?" Barney asked.

I guess nobody told him prior to that.

I changed into my human form. "Right here."

"Why didn't anybody tell me!?"

"Because we knew you would find out sooner or later." Gordon answered.

Midna and I took seats and got serious: we were planning to defeat the Combine.

**A/N**

**Ian: **There you have it, folks!

**Midna: **Copying your Dad. . .

**Ian: **We said that a lot.

**Midna: ***looks into Ian's memories* I see.

**Ian: **Was that really necessary?

**Midna: **I just did it to see if you were telling the truth.

**Ian: **Why would I lie to you? I never would, and you know that.

**Midna: **I know.


	12. Chapter 9: Black Mesa East

**Ian: **Hello! It's us again! You're favorite fox couple coming right at you with another chapter of our severely messed up lives!

**Midna: **Fox couple. . . I like that.

**Ian: **I knew you would. That's why I said it Plus it has a nice ring to it. Now. . . Where's Gordon?

**Midna: **He said something about Xen and walked off.

**Ian: **Oh. . . Well that's not good. I hope he doesn't get turned into a zombie.**  
**

**Midna: **That wouldn't be good.

**Ian: **No, it wouldn't. Then he would be Zordon, and we would have to kill him.

**Midna: **Zordon? That's almost as bad as Alyx's Zombine joke.

**Ian: **Nuh-uh!

_**Chapter 9: Black Mesa East**_

Barney recovered and stood up straight. "Serris, rotate the hologram to face the table."

"Yes, Barney." said a robotic female voice.

The hologram rotated to where the Citadel was pointing down the table, directly at me.

"Who's Serris?" I asked.

Barney gestured at the room. "_This _is Serris. Right, Doc?"

"Yes, Barney." Kleiner started. "Serris is a computer we built to manage tasks like experiments and projects, such as construction and manufacturing."

I nodded with approval.

Eli stood up and said "Now. . . Why don't we get to why we're all here?"

Everyone at the table nodded.

"Serris, why don't you show these two new people what we've come up with so far?" Eli said.

A flag that was small in contrast to the Citadel popped up on the hologram.

A thick red line came from the flag and started moving straight towards the Citadel.

When it got there, an arrowhead formed at the end and pointed at the Citadel.

Two more lines came from the flag and turned sharp 90* turns when they were half-way to the Citadel.

They ran up to the Citadel and turned into arrowheads at its sides.

Helicopters and Gun Ships patrolled the holographic sky.

"As you can see, we have already mapped the routes of the main attacking forces. Their goal is to distract the Combine, resulting in them dropping their guard over the rear section of the Citadel." Barney said.

I raised my hand. "Hold on just a sec, Barney." I replaced my hand on the table and looked at Eli and Kleiner. "Why is it so dark outside? And would someone please explain how it _snows_ in _Florida_? Don't get me wrong - I'm not complaining - I'm just curious. I've lived here my whole life, and I haven't seen a single snowflake until now."

"We believe it is from a new machine the Combine built. Show them, Barney?" Kleiner said.

"Sure thing, Doc." Barney replied.

He stared moving his hands around in the air, and a hologram of a valley was produced.

There was a machine that looked a bit like a giant spider in the very bottom producing what looked like the snow that was falling, and guards walking around.

"This machine is freezing the top layer of the Earth's crust and making the snow you see." Kleiner explained. "We don't know how it works, but the satellite scans suggest it uses some form of heat syncing to do this."

"Don't you use a heat sync to _disperse _heat?" I asked. "Not freeze people?"

"That's what we thought at first until we realized that it could have some form of shaft leading far enough down that it is able to suck the heat out of the air and the top layer of the Earth's crust and store it below." Eli answered.

"What about the snow?" Midna asked.

"Ah. _That _is something we can't answer just yet." Kleiner said.

"This doesn't explain why it's so dark and we need floodlights unless there's so much snow it's blocking out the sun." I added.

"We're working on that, but we believe it may have some kind of connection to the Citadel, and they are working cooperatively to block out the sun just around Jacksonville." Gordon answered.

I nodded. "I like how you guys explain things so we can understand them. Thank you."

"You're welcome." All the explainees said.

"And now the plan?" Barney asked.

"Yes, Barney." Kleiner said.

I always tried not to laugh at his name every time I heard it.

"Thank you." Barney. . . Well. . . Thanked.

"To be honest, I think there's a bug in your distraction plan." I stated.

"Hm? Where?" Barney asked.

"Well why make them walk so far to hit a narrow section of the Citadel?" Midna asked. "That would be really ineffective. Have the side teams take a more direct route. Then have them fan out and attack the sides as well. That would result in more Combine coming down and to the front to 'defend' the Citadel, resulting in less Combine on the inside for us to get by."

I looked at Midna and dropped my jaw.

"What?" the vixen asked.

"How did you. . ?"

"Well it would only make sense that they would use more normal Combine to get uselessly get killed 'defending' the Citadel if we attacked a larger section of it."

I was floored. Midna knew battle tactics? Well of course I knew she was okay with tactics because of our link and because of her annoyingly well-placed things in video games, but hearing her give out a tactic was amazing.

I just sank into my seat, amazed.

"That's a very good point. I didn't think about that." Barney acknowledged. "Thanks for pointing that out."

Midna nodded.

After some verbal whatnot, the distraction team's route was changed, and the plan made smarter.

****LATER (I don't want to spoil the plan)****

Out of the feeling we were being consumed by darkness, Midna and I changed out of our Photon Forms. I changed into my Digital Form because it was cold outside. It was freakin' snowing! In FLORIDA! I get cold at 70 degrees F! There wasn't a snowball's chance in Hell you were getting me out there in my human form without adequate clothing. Speaking of snowballs. . .

_Pff_

Midna nailed my in the face with a snowball and giggled.

"Oh you're so dead!" I said and started chasing her around the courtyard.

"Ahhhh!" she yelled and started laughing.

"I'm coming to get you!"

I bent down, made a snowball, lined up the shot (Did I ever mention I played baseball for 5 years in a row?), and got Midna's ear.

"Cheater!" she said and came after me.

I started running as Midna chased me. "How did I cheat?"

When she was close enough, she jumped and tackled me as she said "You played baseball!"

I never figured out why she tackles me so much. . .

She started laughing again as we rolled around a couple times.

We rolled apart and started making snow angles.

"Maybe the snow isn't that bad." I commented.

"Maybe not." Midna said and smiled.

I decided to just lay in the snow and watch the clouds a bit longer before heading to our room with Midna in tow for (hopefully) a good night's rest. Dying really takes it out of you.

**A/N**

**Ian: **Yeah, yeah. I know it was short, but that day wasn't really any more interesting, and I don't want to spoil the POA (Plan of Attack) on the Citadel.

**Midna: **It was very thought out, and revealing it would be a spoiler.

**Ian: **Speaking of spoilers. . . Midna and I recently found out something about me involving blood work. No - I'm not dying. Again. It's actually quite exciting. I've decided to tie it into the writing.

**Midna: **You will be quite surprised.

**Ian: **Exceptionally. And now I'm afraid we must sign off for the tenth or so time!


	13. Chapter 10: We Don't Go To Ravenholm

**Midna: **I have a middle name!

**Ian: **Indeed - the vixen isn't lying. I forgot how, but we were talking about names the other day, and she asked why she didn't have a middle name. I simply told the truth: it never crossed my mind. So after a bit of thinking, she came up with it. We've told some of our friends, and they think it's a pretty nice name.

**Midna: **Nala.

**Ian: **Midna Nala McConnell is her full name, and before you ask: NO. We have not seen _The Lion King_. The only Disney movie I've ever seen was a total of 5 seconds of Cinderella because my sister was watching it, and I decided to sneak a peek at what the god-awful noise was. I'm scarred for life. . .

**Midna: **Oh boy. . . Ian's getting dramatic again.

**Ian: **It was HORRIBLE! I prefer movies with action. Like Van Helsing. That was a good movie. A childhood favorite.

**Midna: ***suppresses a laugh*

**Ian: **What?

**Midna: **You just said you're not a child.

**Ian: **Gravity Cat not amused.

**Midna: **Run for your life!

_**Chapter 10: "We Don't Go To Ravenholm"**_

****5 WEEKS LATER**  
**

It just happened to turn out that the Photon Form is not only deadly to the people around its user, but to the user itself: it has the slightest amount of Dark Energy emanating from it all times. How did we discover this, you ask? Let me show you:

****FLASHBACK: ENGAGE****

I was in my Photon Form and doing target practice with a recently discovered ability Midna and I aptly named the "Vortaic grenade."

It was nighttime, and the snow stopped, but it was still somewhat cold. It wasn't dark during the day anymore. I was still under the affects of a gas called "skarschneggen", though. Midna liked it, and I was getting used to it. The "vaccine" was supposed to be ready in 3 weeks. Midna was already cured of its effects.

(**Midna: **You're not going to tell them what it does?

**Ian: **Hell no!)

The Vortaic grenade is where the user creates a ball of Vortaic energy in their hand(s)/paw(s), and throws it. When it touches something, the ball of energy explodes, and every creature in a 10ft radius is paralyzed for approximately 30 minutes give or take, or it's killed if the voltage is high enough.

The science team - as well as Alyx and Carsden - had some strange devices around me to monitor the energy(ies) given off by me as I performed various tasks (i.e. teleporting, Vortaic abilities, and kinesis [how Midna destroyed the cone ship thing]).

Why were they doing this?  
A: Midna and I asked them to.  
B: They were curious to see the different types of energy used.

"Ian, change out of your Photon Form and come over here." Gordon commanded after I gave a target a heavy dose of Vortaic energy.

I did as commanded.

"See these lines?" he asked and pointed to a laptop screen with numerous line graphs.

The top one was labeled "Unknown", the second one was labeled "Vortaic energy", the third one was labeled "Quantum Rift Possibility" (it was completely flat throughout the whole test), and the fourth one was labeled "Dark Energy."

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"See these Dark Energy readings?"

They were low, but I saw them.

"Is that bad?" I asked.

"Yes." Gordon answered. "This is very bad. If you're exposed to this too long, you'll die or change into something horrible. You will no longer be Ian, Midna's lover, or even remotely human."

All I could do was go "That would suck."

I didn't know what else to do or say. I didn't want to seem like a child, and I didn't want to seem like I didn't care, but I did care: I could've lost who I was! Everything I was would be gone if I was exposed to Dark Energy too long because I was in my Photon Form! Worst of all, I would lose Midna. . .

"No kidding. I think we should stop testing." Gordon recommended.

"Good. I sort of feel like I'm being consumed by darkness sometimes when I'm in my Photon Form for too long." I confessed.

"Because you are. But the strange thing is. . . You're already dissipating the energy. I have a sensor right here with us. Look at the screen."

I took a look, and it was true: everything was flat except for "Dark Energy", which went down a bar on the graph already.

"Are you being affected?" I asked.

"No. Not at all." Gordon answered.

"Strange. . ."

"I'm going to pack everything up for today. I'll have someone make a special watch with a 20 minute timer and an LED light sensor on it to tell you how visible you are. You get some rest. I'm sure Midna's going to be happy to see you." Gordon said and snickered.

I punched him in the shoulder and started walking to room 173.

****FLASHBACK: DISENGAGE****

So yeah. There you have it. Just great.

And Gordon did get someone to make two super-special watches. To my surprise - and Midna's - they were copies of the watch you see Artyom wearing in the game "Metro 2033", but they were slightly different: they had 20 minute timers you activated by spinning the bezel. How it worked was when the timer goes off, you have to switch out of your Photon Form IMMEDIATELY. No excuses. If you don't, you may be consumed/killed. After 60 minutes, we can safely change back for another 20 minutes. Midna and I also had to wear our watches 24/7. No excuses. Why? The watch also had a geiger counter. This was important. They're also waterproof. But enough bragging about our super-awesome watches. . .

It was one of those days where the weather itself made you feel invincible: about 80 degrees, sunny, not a cloud in the sky, and a very gently breeze at times.

The air smelled of freshly cut grass as I walked to the bunker in the middle of the courtyard in my human form, green tea with ginseng and honey in my right hand, and Midna walking with me on my right side, holding just normal black tea.

Rows of Resistance soldiers were assembled - geared and ready for war.

They took up the whole courtyard, so we had to weave our way through small lines in the rows to get to the bunker, which Gordon was standing on top of and giving a speech.

Midna and I simply walked into the bunker after making sure Gordon saw us

We sat down, and I took a sip of my tea before asking Midna an important question: "What if we don't get Breen?"

"Then the world's screwed." she answered and sipped some of her tea.

". . . The fate of the world is in our hands. . . Paws in certain cases. . ."

"Sadly. . . I don't like the feeling I'm getting right now.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"There's something strange about this." Midna answered. "Like Breen is somehow important in a way other than letting the Combine get through so we have to get him.

"Youre right. I've been having the same feeling for a short while, but I still feel like there's something off about this whole thing.

We sat in relative silence until Gordon walked in. "You guys ready?

Midna and I nodded.

"Then let's go."

Gordon let us to the armory so we could gear-up, including Alyx as she was coming with us for the mission: M4A1 silenced, MMS (Millimeter Scanner), laser pointer; Five-Seven laser pointer; knife strapped to the leg; fragmentation grenades; flash bang grenades; and 9 extra magazines for each weapon for me and Midna.

Gordon decided to take just the DGG and his trusty crowbar. Alyx took her little EMP doodad as well as her usual pistol and equipment.

"When we get there, we're going to need to be stealthy to infiltrate the Citadel without drawing too much attention to us." Gordon informed us all as we walked to the bunker. "Any questions?"

Everybody said "Nope." and checked to make sure their weapon's safety was on so we didn't end up having an accident involving friendly fire.

"Good." Gordon said.

"Just one." Alyx informed.

"What would that be?"

"Do you really hope to win this with just a crowbar and the DGG?"

"I also have a crossbow." Gordon said and pulled one out of his suit. "I found this on the highway by the shore. There was a body and some extra bolts by it."

"That could come in handy."

"I hope it does."

We were nearly at the bunker.

I asked something that was bothering me for a couple days: "Where's the military?"

Gordon quickly replied: "I have no idea. My only guess is that the Combine mortar crews took out they land vehicles, then, when they decided to use aircraft, the Combine Gunships shot them down."

"We're a team of 4 dealing with impossibly large odds. What could possibly go wrong?"

Everyone got a chuckle out of that as we walked inside the bunker, and I checked my watch:  
LED: Red  
Time: 1:23  
Timer: No

I will tell you these stats from time to time, because they may have importance to what's happening. I will also make sure Midna does.

How to read the LED light sensor:  
Green: practically invisible  
Yellow: shady  
Red: obvious

Gordon walked over to the table, reached under it, and pushed something.

"So that's why we walked over here." I guessed.

"Yep." Gordon confirmed as hydraulic noises started to come from outside, in the courtyard.

Midna and I quickly ran outside to see the ground open up, and a modified Jalopy come out of it.

"No way!" I yelled.

The roof was off, and there were added seats for me and Midna to ride along.

We were soon joined by Alyx and Gordon.

"You better believe it." Gordon said. "It took quite a while to build that thing."

"Although you should be careful in it: the seat belts are kinda loose on the seats in the back." Alyx said as she got in the passenger seat, and Gordon got behind the wheel.

Midna and I got in and put our seat belts on. "Ready."

Gordon turned the key, and the engine roared to life as Resistance members moved out of the way.

What's so bad about Gordon in a car? He's a scientist. He should drive okay. Right? RIGHT? WRONG!

Gordon floored the accelerator, and we sped out of the Resistance camp.

Everyone but Gordon grabbed the roll cage with one hand - or paw in Midna's case - for dear life as we drifted onto the streets, and started speeding down an empty stretch of road.

"It's been too long!" Gordon commented as he made another turn.

The engine was so loud it was almost hurting my ears, which meant Midna wasn't faring any better than I was. In fact, she was worse than I was: she was paralyzed. She wasn't going to move any time soon as long as Gordon was behind the wheel.

"Since what?" I yelled over the engine.

"Since I've driven something!"

Gordo rounded another turn like it was trying to somehow move towards the vehicle and rip it to shreds. Needless to say, it was terrifying.

"You drive like a bat out of Hell!" I commented as we continued down a stretch of road, and Gordon sped up, making the vehicle go as fast as it could.

The said scientist smirked. "You haven't see anything yet!"

There just happened to asphalt in such a way it created a speed bump in the middle of the road, which Gordon drove over as fast as he possibly could, catching at least 2 seconds of air time.

We landed, and I was partially afraid the vehicle would fall apart.

"Jesus Christ! Are you trying to kill us before the Combine can?" I yelled, half excited, half scared shitless.

"Nope! I'm just trying to get us to where wee need to be!" Gordon replied.

"You'll get used to it." Alyx said.

I looked at Midna. "I doubt she will."

"Probably not."

Midna didn't say anything: she just sat there, paralyzed - her eyes full of fear.

I put my hand on my lover's shoulder. "You alright?"

She jumped out of her fur, looked at me, and sighed, seeming a bit relieved. "I'm fine. . . Gordon's driving just reminds me of I accidentally did that-" she poked my chest right where one of my scars are "-to you and how you drove to the hospital, swerving around cars. . . Because of me. . ."

"Don't think like that! Shame on you! It's not your fault."

"But I-"

Gordon slowed down and looked at us. "What're you love birds talking about?"

"Long story short: Midna clawed my chest." I confessed.

"We're you having a lover's spat?" Alyx asked.

I shook my head. "No. I didn't love her at the time. It was actually just barely the second day of knowing her."

I explained what happened: "I was stroking her fur after waking up, thinking about getting breakfast, when she was suddenly standing in the middle of the living room with blood dripping from her claws. Blood started to run from my chest, and I found it harder to breathe."

"I punctured one of his lungs. . ." Midna said.

"Ouch. . ." Alyx said. "Why?"

"Instincts. . ."

Like he was trying to interrupt, Gordon drove off the road, into the super-sized trench that was the dried-out Saint Johns river as he yelled "HOLD ON TIGHT!"

However, this was part of the plan. Just like when he drove into a large pipe.

The sound of the engine echoed and hurt both mine and Midna's ears as Gordon accelerated to the vehicle's top speed once more as we went deeper into the large, concrete tube.

Midna and I performed the appropriate actions to try and mute the noise as best we could.

There was a large pile of dirt and a divider at then end of the tunnel.

According to mission plans, we needed to go left. However, the dirt was going to prevent that.

Gordon slammed on the brakes, but he was too late: the car slammed into the dirt pile, and the rear went upwards, sending Midna right out and into the right tunnel, then fell forwards, knocking everybody in the car out. According to Midna, she slammed into a wall, also knocking her out.

None of use knew that. . .

When I woke up, Gordon and Alyx were searching for Midna in the right tunnel.

I unbuckled myself, falling onto my back. "Ow. . ."

Gordon jogged over to me as I crawled out of the wreckage. "Ian, you're awake. Good. We can't find Midna. I think she went further into the tunnel, not knowing this one goes off course, or she tried waking us up and went into the left tunnel."

"No. She wouldn't do that. She's here." I felt her.

"I've heard that someone can be left without a finger-detectable pulse for a short time after a wreck like that. She's probably grieving somewhere."

I listened closely.

There wasn't any sound at all, save and APC going buy with its alarm on.

"I can't hear her. . ." I informed.

"Well she might be in the left tunnel, heading towards the objective. Let's go and find out."

"Okay, but keep a light source on at all times. I can't stand the dark."

LED: Yellow  
Time: 1:47  
Timer: No

And so we all started into the left tunnel with Gordon and Alyx using flashlights. I joined their flashy party.

I could sense Midna was asleep somewhere, but I couldn't tell where.

****MIDNA'S VIEW****

I woke up almost completely covered in dirt.

I teleported out, right in front of where I was, and did my best to shake all the dirt out of my fur, which was making me uncomfortable: I can't stand sand, dirt, or mud in my fur.

Quickly climbing over the pile of dirt, I checked the car to see if anyone was still there.

They were all gone, and they probably thought I was dead.

"Ian must be crying his eyes out right now!"

_Ian? _I thought.

_Oh thank god! Midna! _he immediately replied. _Are you alright?_

_Yeah. I'm fine. Where are you?_

_We're in the tunnels on the way to the objective. We couldn't fin you, so we thought you were already on your way._

_I was covered in dirt._

_Of course. . . Just our luck. That's exactly why we couldn't find you._

I chuckled. _Which way do I go?_

_Left. We'll meet you at Charlie._

_Okay. _I thought and checked all my gear: I found everything I had on me before the wreck intact, pulled out my flashlight, and started down the dark tunnel that smelled of used motor boat oil and other disgusting smells.

****IAN'S VIEW****

After walking a while, we came to another fork.

"We go left!" Gordon commanded.

I looked around in the eerie darkness with my flashlight: "Then let's hurry. I hate these tunnels. Give me the creeps."

Just then, my flashlight flickered. "No, no, no!"

I smacked it against the palm of my hand a couple times, and it was fine, like it was just doing that to scare me, and started walking with the group.

****MIDNA'S VIEW****

It was dark, and I had no light source other than my flashlight. If I went into my Photon Form for extra light, it would only last 20 minutes, and it wouldn't really be that much help.

About 2 minutes down the tunnel, I started to hear a steady thumping sound, like the Combine were dropping mortars on the tunnel ahead of me. A couple seconds later, I saw a fork up ahead in the beam of my flashlight.

I sped up, and just then, there was an explosion: a cave-in!

The thumping noise I head earlier _was _the Combine using mortars, and not because they knew our plan, but because there was a battle raging topside.

When the dust cleared, I saw the left path was blocked.

According to the plan, I needed to take the left tunnel. I couldn't remember a lot of it because we didn't discuss it that much - and Gordon's suit had the plan entered in it somewhere - and that wasn't going to mean much: I had to go right.

****IAN****

30 minutes of walking in a dark tunnel that scared me later, we came to a grate. There was a ladder running up the side of the tunnel to its top, which had a small concrete tube that seemed to lead upwards and to the surface.

Gordon went up first. Alyx and I watched the tunnel back-to-back, not knowing what was lurking in the darkness.

"There's a manhole up here!" Gordon called down to us.

There was a _hype _and a _fwoomp_, and light poured into the tunnel.

"Well there _was _a manhole up here, I should say."

Some dirt fell, and I looked up: sky! "Nice."

"Good job, Gordon." Alyx said as she climbed up the ladder and into the area above.

I put my flashlight back, holstered my Five-Seven, and took my turn up the steel rungs that were like giant staples.

****MIDNA****

Around the same time Ian got out of the tunnel, I came to a hole leading up and out. "Hm. . ."

I pulled my rifle up and walked out. "God damn it!"

I wound up in another tunnel, this one rectangular in shape with supplies like oil drums and pallets stacked in random places along the sides of it. There was another cave-in to my right, and a big door to my left. There was a sign with something like "CONTAMINATED AREA" on the door.

I put a paw towards the door, lifted it, walked through, dropped it, and continued through.

****IAN****

I clambered over a really big wall to meet Gordon and Alyx staring at a demolished building.

We were off-course: the grate in the tunnel forced us to go topside when we needed to go through it.

"Guys, I just had an idea." I announced.

They both quickly spun around. "What is it?"

"Well those bars in the tunnel looked pretty weak, and I just realized that I might have been able to cut through them."

"I don't think a knife can cut those."

"Not necessarily a knife. . ." I said as I raised my hand and made a pointy diamond spire that fit in my palm.

Gordon gave me a "Good Job!" slap on the shoulder and smiled. "Good thinking."

I disintegrated the spire, turned around, and sighed: I had to climb over the damn wall again. . .

****MIDNA****

I was climbing up a ladder in what looked like an elevator shaft.

Water was pooled at the bottom, and a body laid in it, rotting.

When I got to the top, I came out of a doorway, into a wooden building with a light shining on me from a corner.

I took 2 corners that lead to a courtyard.

A sign with "RAVENHOLM" on it was laying on the ground in front of me.

It was grassy, and buildings closed me in.

There was 2 empty headcrab canisters close to a tree with just the waist down of a person hanging from it.

LED: Red  
Time: 2:13  
Timer: No

A zombie came out of a shadow and started walking towards me.

I pulled out my Five-Seven and shot it in the headcrab.

Its head and headcrab exploded, and it fell to the ground.

I holstered my pistol and looked down at myself: there was blood all over my front side.

I walked over to a building's entrance, which was blocked by wooden bars.

I kicked them in and walked inside.

There were a lot of saw blades laying around, a couple tables, and a bunch of propane tanks on racks in the walls. A zombie's torso was on a saw blade that was dug into the wall in front of me. There was blood everywhere.

A table with a paint can was blocking the entrance to a room filled with corpses and 3 zombies. Saw blades were dug into the walls to keep zombies from getting through.

"Hmmmm. . ." I hummed.

I put the saw blades on the table, and used the new ability Ian and I agreed on calling "kinesis" to lift them up and slice the zombies in half. Then I made a diamond katana, cut the table in half, and walked through.

The room was covered in blood, and there was grafiti on the wall in front of me.

"I should conserve my ammo for later." I mused.

I walked through the only way out of the room to face 2 more zombies, which I slice n' diced.

I walked into a room with 2 stacks of 2 boxes, explosive barrels, and propane tanks.

Zombies were walking towards me from the far side of the room.

I pulled out my pistol and shot a barrel until it ignited.

Taking cover behind a wall, I holstered the pistol and counted down how long it would take for the barrel to explode.

3. . . 2. . . 1. . .

_Boom!_

The barrel exploded and caused a chain reaction with the other barrels.

If Ian was with me, he would've joked about me with something like, "MIDNA GONE BADASS," or "RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO. . . BADASS RENAMON!" He was so predictable on certain topics.

When the explosions stopped, my ears were ringing.

I out my head around the corner.

The zombies were in pieces, and there were black scorch marks on the floor now, too.

I walked around the blood on the ground so I didn't get it on my feet and turned into a hall.

There was a body laying on the ground.

The well behind it was bloody like the person had its brains blown out.

I stepped over the body, went down the hall, and made a left into a little clearing with grass and a tree. To my left was a wooden cart on wheels. It was laying on its side, and a propane tank and a med kit was laying in front of its opening.

I walked forwards a bit, and there was a concrete pad with a makeshift blade attached to an active engine block.

I noticed there was a lever attached to the engine block, and a headcrab and a few zombies started to come towards me.

I quickly ducked underneath the rotating blade.

The headcrab leapt at me, but it was quickly sliced in half by the blade.

The zombies just walked right into the blade and got cut into 4 pieces each.

"Wow. . ."

I pulled the lever on the machine, and it stopped.

I crawled out from under it and walked up the slight staircase the zombies came from.

There was a pallet leaning towards the doorway, as if someone was in there and wanted to keep me out.

I kicked the pallet inside, and a headcrab leapt at me.

****IAN****

"God - I fucking HATE these tunnels!" I said.

We were _still_ walking through the tunnels.

"Would you like to get caught in the middle of a battle between the Resistance and the Combine involving AR2s, SMGs, grenades, and other weaponry?" Gordon asked. "If so, then be my guest and go topside."

"Real cute, Gordon." I commented.

"Any time, anywhere."

Alyx shook her head.

_Midna? Are you okay? _I thought.

She replied with one word: _Ravenholm._

"Oh shit. . ." I said.

"What's wrong?" Gordon and Alyx both asked.

"Midna's in Ravenholm."

****MIDNA****

I just eliminated about 5 zombies and 3 headcrabs with my katana. I was panting, and my fur was all bloody.

"My new arch nemesis is headcrabs. . ." I complained to no one.

There was what sounded like fire just a short distance away.

The room I was in was barred with more wooden bars in the doorway to the area I wasn't in yet.

I walked over and made a downward cut with my katana, shattering the wood into a million pieces.

I came out into a narrow alley with 3 explosive barrels next to the entrance of a building, and a section of metal with holes allowing you to see through it, into another alley with a zombie laying against another explosive barrel.

I shot the explosive barrel until it caught fire with my pistol, holstered it, and walked into the other building.

There were several zombies in the one-roomed building, 2 stacked supply boxes, 2 headcrabs, and one of those rotating blade traps (RBTs).

When the headcrabs jumped at me, I sliced them, in half.

_Boom!_

The zombies woke up.

I laid underneath the RBT's blade and pulled the lever.

The trap started up, and the zombies started walking towards it.

They were too stupid to avoid the deadly blade, and they were cut it half, spraying blood everywhere - mainly on me.

I turned off the machine and crawled out from under its bloodstained blade.

"I feel so gross. . . Ian owes me a shower when I find him." I mumbled and dropped off the sudden ledge that lead to where the zombie resting against the explosive barrel was.

It was now in pieces all over the place.

I started walking up a slightly inclined path that lead to another courtyard.

There were spikes with impaled bodies dug into dirt next to a silo, and there was a propane line around the dirt that was set on fire in front of a building. There was another slightly inclined path that went past a building.

A bald old man wearing blue clothes kicked a double door on top of the building in front of me open and walked to the front of the small balcony and said something about zombies before walking back in.

"Thanks! Thanks for the help!" I said, sarcastic, and looked for the propane tank fueling the fire around and in the dirt.

I found a large tank with a valve behind a column with what looked like a sparking mechanism on the front of it.

I turned the valve, and the fire was quickly put out, but its heat lingered.

Walking across the dirt, my feet quickly heated up, so I ran inside and bounced on them a bit to cool them off. "Hot, hot, hot!"

There was a small staircase leading up to what looked like power generators. 2 zombies were next to an explosive barrel. Saw blades and a med kit laid on a wooden table, and a supply box was next to the table on the ground,

I shot the explosive barrel until it exploded and killed the zombies walked to a staircase entrance.

The staircase entrance was blocked by a bunch of furniture.

I used kinesis to pull the furniture out, but was then attacked by a headcrab waiting for me at the top.

****IAN****

There was another grate in our way with another ladder leading out of the dark tunnels.

"Can we get out here?" I asked.

Gordon confirmed my hope.

"YES!" I yelled, climbed up, and pushed the manhole out of the way.

****MIDNA****

I made my way up the stairs to be challenged by more stairs and another headcrab, which I shot a diamond at without hesitation. "FUCKING HEADCRABS!"

I made my way up the stairs to meet 2 doorways.

I took the one in front of me, and was lead into a room that was connected to a walkway around what seemed to be a power room, which was the same room I was in moments ago.

I walked through the other doorway and was lead into a room with 2 other doorways: the first one was on the left and had a door blocked by a sofa. The second had a wooden wardrobe in the doorway.

I kicked the wardrobe into a room to meet a headcrab, which was soon in 2 pieces. "How many more of you do I have to kill before I get out of here!?"

I walked into a room with a bunch of furniture at the door I saw earlier, and a chair directly in front of me. A pistol laid on the chair, and there were 2 batteries next to it. A lever was above the chair, and as I started for it, black headcrabs leapt at me.

I shot one as I cut the other one in half, which resulted in me getting bloodier.

"I really need a shower. . ."

I looked out a window by the lever and saw a couple zombies laying around, a dead body on an electrified fence that was sparking with a ladder on it, and a fire in the alley connecting the little backyard-ish area to what appeared to be the courtyard out in the front of the building I was in.

I pulled the lever, and the sparking stopped as it snapped off its base.

The zombies made noises, stood up, and tarted walking into the fire.

I teleported down and climbed the ladder over the fence.

I dropped into what looked kind of like a power transfer station with a ladder on the wall next to me.

I decided to climb it, another ladder next to it, and jumped from the walkway to the building across from me's roof.

There was a drop-off onto a wooden walkway.

When I looked down, the old man I saw earlier walked out of the darkness of the partially-destroyed roof of the building across from me, and said something about zombies and introduced himself as "Father Grigori" before walking off.

I dropped down, and I almost fell off the wooden plank I landed on. "Shit!"

Pulling myself up, I felt something warm on the tip of my tail: it was on fire!

"My tail! Oo! Oo! Hot! Hot! I said as I put it out with my paws, accidentally dropping my katana into the fire.

"Aww. . . I liked that katana. . ."

I disintegrated all the diamond things I made, created another katan, and swung it around a bit: it was better than the last one.

I walked along the wooden walkway to a window and hopped through it into a closet-like room.

Zombies were shuffling around below me.

I walked out and saw a giant hole in the floor, and some zombies and headcrabs walking or crawling around on the lower floor. There were some propane tanks laying around.

"Hmmmm. . ." I mused.

I placed all the propane tanks on the bottom and shot one until it exploded, causing a chain reaction, blowing all the zombies and headcrabs to pieces.

A chunk of headcrab landed in my mane.

"EW! GROSS!" I yelled as I quickly smacked it out. "EW! EW! EW!"

Oh, god, that was so gross. . . That was the grossest thing ever. I had _a chunk of a headcrab_ in my _mane_. I still get grossed out thinking about that. . .

I dropped down into a puddle of blood. "Ohhhh. . . That's so gross. . ."

There were board covering a sort of corridor.

I demolished them and walked into what seemed to be a garage.

There was a machine with a lever and a rope attached to a pulley system that was connected to a car.

Zombies were outside the garage and coming in.

I pulled the lever on the machine, and the car dropped onto all the zombies, smashing them all, squirting blood all over me.

"Oh my god this is so gross!" I yelled and walked out of the garage.

There was another machine, pulley, and car system, and a bunch of zombies up a small ramp. A wooden walkway was above me, and it looked like I could get up there if I teleported, used Shunpo, or used the car.

I decided to take the more destructive way: I started the machine, let the zombies go under the car, slammed the car down on the, which got me bloodier, clambered onto the car, and was lifted up to the walkway.

Father Grigori said something about the undead as I went down the walkway, but I couldn't see him, so I just hopped through another window and continued my journey.

The room was small, and there was a door to my left.

Walking through the door, I came to a hallway with a dead end ahead of me, and a doorway into a long room with a wooden wardrobe, a zombie, windows, a couple chairs, and some boxes.

A zombie walked in front of the window, and Father Grigori appeared in the window of the building across from the one I was in and shot it.

He made a remark about the zombies being branless and walked off.

"Wait! Father Grigori! How do I get out of here?" I yelled.

No response from him.

I spotted a supply box in the room I was in as a zombie came after me.

I quickly slice its head off and went for the box.

Smashing it, I got. . . A battery. . .

"How am I supposed to use this!?" I yelled.

On the inside, I was terrified. I did my best not to show it in case I came across someone else so they wouldn't think I wasn't worth taking along.

The only way I could go was through the window, so I took the opportunity and ended up on a ledge with a couple soon-to-be-dead-again zombies.

The only way I could go from there was down into an alley infested with headcrabs and zombies.

There was a ladder leading up to a ledge where I could jump to some wooden planks to make my way into another window.

I dropped down from the ledge and started slicing and dicing any zombies or headcrabs that got in my way as I ran for the ladder.

Upon reaching the top, looked at myself: bloody as fuck. "I wonder how the others will react. . ."

I jumped over to the wooden planks and made my way to the window.

Climbing and opening a door to a room with explosive barrels and a hallway, I spotted a Fast Headcrab.

I tossed a grenade in as the headcrab jumped for me and closed the door.

After the explosions stopped, I opened the door to see blood everywhere. "What a pain. . ."

Quietly walking down the hall, I came into a weird room: there were corpse corpses on wooden tables in front of boarded up windows. At the far end was a staircase.

I took the staircase and was greted by zombies that were quickly shot/sliced to pieces by a pistol and a katana.

I was so bloody, I could say I was a Red Renamon. It was amazing and gross. I could've taken a bath in blood and have been less bloody.

I was so sick of killing zombies and headcrabs, I ran into the nearest open building, completely ignoring the open area and Fast Zombies yelling on the roofs.

There were a bunch of washing machines and sinks.

I immediately ran to the first sink, disintegrated my katana, and turned the knobs: water! There was clear water coming out of the faucet!

I took a small amount of toime to wash off all the blood and got a tiny drink, not knowing if the water was safe to drink or not.

"Ahhhh. . . So much better. . ." I thought out loud.

Some shuffling came from the second floor of the building.

I quickly turned around, pulled out my pistol, and went to the room I heard the noise come from: headcrabs.

More like deadcrabs.

I then made my way to the roof where Father Grigori was waiting with a different shotgun instead of his usual Anabelle. A small box of shells was laying on the roof next to me.

He said something about night time, said "Catch!", and tossed me the shotgun: it was a SPAS-12.

Yes! Exactly what I needed! I could kill zombies effectively from a moderate range so I didn't have to get so much blood on me instead of using the pistol and katana! Of course I still had my rifle, but I needed to save ammunition for it for when I got to the Citadel so I could be stealthier.

"Thank you so much! This is exactly what I needed!" I thanked.

He said something about listening for fast ones or something and walked off.

There was a silo-like thing without a top and a small amount of water in it with a ladder leading up, out, and to a walkway.

I picked up the box of shells, put the shells in my belt, jumped into the water thing, climbed out, climbed onto the roof of the building the walkway was on where there was a closed door leading into it, walked in, put a box behind the door, and pushed a button at what seemed like and elevator shaft.

I smashed a couple supply boxes and was rewarded with more shells as the loud-as-hell elevator attracted Fast Zombies.

The Fast Zombies smashed through the glass in the ceiling that I just realized was there because they broke through it.

I gave them all a taste of buckshot, and the elevator arrived.

It was a platform with wheels and ropes.

I walked onto it and pushed the button to go down as someone called my name.

Was that. . . Ian?

"MIIIIIIDNAAAAAAA!"

Oh my god! It _was _Ian! And he sounded close!

"Ian! Ian! I'm over here on the elevator!" I yelled.

"Midna?"

"Yes!"

Ian, Gordon, and Alyx rounded a corner and saw me.

"Midna!" they all said.

I dropped my shotgun and ran to Ian, and we embraced each other in a hug.

To this day, I have never been happier than I was at that moment.

Ian gave me a kiss. "Where have you been? We've been looking all over!"

"And we're off-course." Gordon said.

"Hell." I said, ignoring Gordon.

Ian gave me another kiss and gave me a squeeze. "Thank god you're okay. . . I was so worried you would get hurt. . ."

I teared up I was so happy to be with them again. Mainly Ian. I fought countless zombies and headcrabs, found useless supplies, and singed my tail. I was so happy to finally be with Ian again I actually cried.

****IAN'S VIEW****

****A COUPLE HOURS LATER****

It was nightfall, around 9:00, and we were setting up a makeshift camp on the roof of a 3-story building outside of Ravenholm.

There are no words that could possibly hope to describe how happy I was to find Midna okay. I just can't say how happy I was. We both were, I should say.

". . . And that's when you guys found me." Midna said, ending her story of Ravenholm.

She kept that shotgun and actually found quite a lot of ammunition for it. She was an excellent shot with it, too.

"Wow. . ." Gordon said.

"You're pretty ruthless." Alyx stated.

"I just survived and tried to find a way out." Midna defended. "I couldn't do anything except survive and try to find a way out of Ravenholm and back to you guys."

I was still in my human form, but all my equipment was in a pile where Midna and I were going to sleep that night; I was sitting behind Midna with my arms wrapped around her, and we were all sitting in front of a fire. We had canned food from a gas station for dinner. Yum.

"I'm just glad she's alive and well." I said. "I would be devastated if she got. . ." My voice trailed off, but everyone knew what I meant. It didn't have to be said. I was Midna's mate, and I loved her. Does anything else need to be said that's related to what I was going to say?

Speaking of loving her, I helped Midna clean up earlier, and her tail was okay again. She had it wrapped around us.

"You guys are so cute together." Alyx said after a minute of silence, save the crackling of the fire and the crickets. "And you get along so well, It's obvious you were meant for each other."

I had no idea how I was supposed to reply, but Midna did: "Thanks."

Alyx nodded.

After a short while of caressing Midna's fur by the fire as we all talked, Gordon announced we should all get some sleep.

Midna and I walked over to the place we were going to sleep and laid down together, but before I laid down, I pulled off my shirt: it was too hot to wear it, and I felt rather warm in my shorts.

Well that's Florida in the summer for you!

Midna noticed this because I was sort of flapping a short leg a little bit to get an air flow and made a hazy diamond wall so I could strip to my underwear.

I did exactly that, laid back down with her, and we watched the stars appear and twinkle in the night sky.

We peacefully laid in relative silence as we dozed off.

**A/N**

**Ian: **And there was Midna's journey through Ravenholm. Sounds wonderful, doesn't it?

**Midna: **It was wonderful! I had a blast!

**Ian: ***cough* *cough* Lame. *cough* *cough* *cough*

**Midna: **I wasn't trying to be punny.

**Ian: **Someone help me! I'm dying of Horrible Punnynitis! The sexy vixen is killing me!

**Midna: ***shakes head and walks away*

**Ian: ***makes fake death noises for a good 10 minutes*


	14. Chapter 11: Insertion Point

**Midna: **Grant! No! Don't touch that!

**Ian (Tass): **For those of you that have been out of the loop (everyone that hasn't actually contacted us) our life has become the best. We met my real parents, rebirthed Midna's old family, have been gaining extra tails, learned what we truly are (hybrids between species), and had children. Six little kits (kit = baby kitsune). Grant is the eldest by minutes. They're troublesome at times, yes, but they make up for it. I'm proud of them.**  
**

**Midna: **And we also have Keys to a gateway network that lets us travel between universes and dimensions.

**Tass: **And countless other events have occurred, and we don't really feel like typing so much stuff, so just read and be happy because racecar.

_**Chapter 11: Insertion Point  
**_

****IAN'S NIGHTMARE****

I was walking along an obsidian path in a barely lit realm that looked vaguely like something you might see in _The X-Files_. The only reason I could see it was because it somehow glinted. It was cold - below 0 degrees cold - and I had nothing to protect myself from the freezing darkness: I was in my human form and couldn't change.

_It all started with you. . ._ whispered a demonic voice in the darkness.

The path broke under my feet, and I was cast into a free fall.

I landed belly-first on another path and was corrected to a standing position.

The wall slid down, and I was facing another path.

"W-W-What do you mean?" I asked as I started walking.

There was a dark chuckle like the ones you hear in DOOM 3.

_You puny humans. . . Your feeble minds. . ._

As I kept walking, I noticed the air started to get thick with fog.

I started hearing screams of pain - although faint at first - that seemed to come from up ahead.

The screams were female, and when I saw what was making them, I was horrified: Midna was being tortured by some demonic figure in a robe.

When I ran forwards to try and help her, they both dispersed into some red and white particulate. I didn't know what it was.

_See how **weak** and **stupid** you are?_

I shivered as a gust of freezing wind created another path for me to follow.

I started walking, and something large flew by me from behind, but when I turned around, I saw nothing, so I decided to continue.

_You have the power to stop an army, yet you are so **ignorant **your_. . . _**Mate**. . . Fears for **your** safety. What a fool. . ._

There was a blinding light, and when I could see again, I was standing in the snow of what seemed like it could have been Antarctica it was so cold.

After what seemed like an eternity of trudging through snow, I couldn't feel my toes, and I came up to a building. _Shack _would be more accurate.

When I walked inside, it wasn't a shack, but when Midna sat by me after I died. She was in her Photon Form and crying her eyes out.

I wanted to run over - to cradle her in my arms - but it was **fake**. A **fake** scene in a **fake** world.

"What are you trying to show me?" I yelled.

_Your ignorance. . ._

Just then, something ripped through my abdomen. Again.

When I looked down, I saw. . . A scythe?

It was slowly and torturously removed, and I fell.

When I looked at who or what it was, I saw it was the same figure that was torturing Midna: a Renamon in a robe.

But this wasn't any ordinary Renamon or any ordinary robe. No. . . This was a Black Renamon in a Grim Reaper robe. And the Renamon didn't have grey fur, purple eyes, etc. that would go with a Digivolution that happens out of loss or something. No. . . This was a **Black Renamon**.

Its fur was black, its claws were black, its eyes were black. Everything about it was black. The kind of black that you see when it gets so dark you can't see your hand an inch away from your eye.

It had an evil grin, and its scythe was bloody.

Human skulls were on a belt around its waist.

"**Night, night.**" it said and started walking away with an evil laugh. Its voice was dark, deep, and piercing down to the soul.

The skulls on its belt clacked together with every step.

It only took a second to figure out who it was: me.

I shivered as snow started to cover me, my blood flowing into it.

I couldn't feel my legs. It seemed like he - I - cut my spinal cord, leaving me paralyzed from the waist down.

How was I so evil? What did I do? How did it happen?

I had no idea how or what happened to make that happen, but it did, and I was terrified.

After about 10 minutes, I realized I wasn't dying, and I never was: it was all **fake**.

I stood up and brushed all the snow off.

I was standing in a wasteland.

It took only a second to realize where I was: Jacksonville.

I knew exactly where I wanted to check first: home.

When I got there, I heard the sound of teleportation.

Turning around, I saw Midna running after.

She was _**not**_ happy.

She tackled me and started stabbing me over and over with something.

****THE REAL WORLD****

I woke up to Midna yelling "IAN!"

I cowered. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused. "I was just trying to wake you up."

I opened one eye. "Y-Y-You're not g-g-going to hurt m-m-me?"

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked and placed a paw on my forehead. "Are you high, drunk, or anything else? You're not hot, so you don't have a fever. . . What did you do?"

"I-I-I d-d-don't know."

"Ian, what's wrong?" she asked and pulled me onto her chest.

I relaxed. "I guess. . . It was just a dream. . ."

"What was?"

I told her.

"Ian, you know I would _never _in a _million years _hurt you." she said.

"That's not what happened. . ."

"Fuck what happened! That was a dream!"

"But it seemed so-"

"Ian. Stop. Right now. Do you hear yourself?"

I nodded.

"Ian, Midna would never do something to hurt you." Alyx said. "I may not know how much she loves you, but if seeing you two is any indication, it's more than anyone could ever imagine."

Midna gave me a, "You know she's right," look.

Although I hesitated, I gave Midna a hug.

She wrapped her tail around us and placed her head on mine. "I'm not going to hurt you. . ."

I immediately knew she wasn't going to hurt me. Midna always had a way of making me feel better/safer/whatever-depending-on-the-situation.

I sank into the hug and felt a lot calmer and at ease.

"PROTONS! Huh? What? What'd I miss?" Gordon asked, just waking up.

LED: Red  
Time: 9:44  
Timer: No

"Nothing, Gordon." Alyx said.

After a while, we ate breakfast - which was canned food from a grocery store - and I felt a lot better about being around Midna, but I was still a bit edgy.

"Ian, did I really. . . Do that to you? In your dream?" Midna asked as I put my equipment on.

Although I hesitated, I replied: "Y-Yeah. . . You d-d-did. . ."

"What. . . Did the area look like? Where were we?"

"The house. J-Jacksonville was gone. . . Destroyed. . . Obliterated. . ."

She hugged me, and I started crying into her fur.

I was so scared she would hurt me, but she embraced it and calmed my nerves. It made me feel so much better. . .

We were soon on our way down yet another downtown street with blown up buildings and. . . Fires coming from manholes?

Yes. There were fires coming from manholes. And boy did they smell.

Gordon started moving his eyes around like the muscles that control eye movement were having a spasm.

"You alright, Gordon?" I asked.

"Yeah." he answered. "Just checking the map."

"How are you doing that?"

"The HEV suit directly connects to your central nervous system. It allows for a HUD and monitoring of your vitals."

"Fascinating."

"Yes. And we're nearing point Delta."

"Good." I said.

Midna checked her rifle, and Alyx had to make sure her EMP device was working.

"We only have one shot." Alyx said.

"Then we better make it count." I replied.

Gordon lead us into what was obviously an old business building: 15 stories, what was once a nice interior, a huge lobby, several sofas, lots of chairs, some lamps, and a cheap carpet floor. Just add torched walls and burnt carpet, and you have the building! Well. . . There were a bunch of ammo crates all around and some weird crate on the desk.

All the others went for the ammo crates, but there was something about the blue crate on the desk that made me want it.

I walked over and picked it up, the crate being lighter than I expected it to be, a very faint electrical hum coming from it.

"Ah yes." Gordon said as I opened the crate. "The BM001 Razor Rifle."

Inside the crate sat a rifle that seemed more technologically advanced than an AR2 at first glance.

"It fires energy rounds at a speed of 3 rounds a second. Not exactly the fastest weapon ever made, but it's deadly. One shot to the foot can give someone quite the shock."

"I like." I said and grinned.

"Good. Because here's the shocker-"

Everyone groaned.

"-It's made to work only for you and Midna."

"Is that so?" I asked as I pulled it up and gave the sights a test.

"Yes." Gordon confirmed. "You can pump energy into it, right?"

"Yeah. Vortaic energy."

"Give it a try."

I empowered my hands, and the rifle came to life, conduits on it glowing green, parts whirring, pieces around the part of the weapon right behind the barrel coming out and spinning around it without a tether, energy arcing from them to the rifle.

Gordon flipped a switch on the rifle, and it did nothing visually.

"Semi-automatic." he announced.

I found a window and took a shot. And I must say. . . It was impressive. The window was a window no longer. It was instead a. . . Something-that-isn't-a-window.

"Well that was impressive." I said.

"Yes. Now stop the energy flow to the rifle." Gordon said.

I stopped sending Vortaic energy to my hands, and the rifle de-energized.

"Fascinating."

"Quite."

We were soon on our way down the street again.

We soon came to our insertion point and dropped down.

**A/N**

**Tass: **If you want, I will write a chapter about when I changed into that. . . _Thing_. . . After being in my Photon Form too long. You won't see it in here because it didn't happen throughout the time this takes place. It happened later. Midna is also offering to write about the whole skarschenggen incident. My reaction to when I found out was embarrassing, so I'm not writing it.


End file.
